


Ransom

by friendoftheearth



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheearth/pseuds/friendoftheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>To Be Continued On In Sometime Never</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robert had woken up with Aaron asleep in his arms, he couldn't have wished for a better start to his day. He'd kissed and caressed Aaron awake, passion had soared and left him on a blissful high.

It was a Friday morning and ten minutes after Aaron had left for work he had set off for Ripon, he'd been determined to seal a business deal there and had done just that. His vast array of contacts and business sense had helped him secure yet another contract for the scrapyard. He was pleased with himself and why shouldn't he be, the scrapyard was now a thriving concern because of his input.

Having arranged to meet Aaron in the Woolpack for a lunchtime drink he'd headed straight back to Emmerdale. A smile of contentment had settled on his face as his car swept around the corner into the village. He was happy, truly happy. He'd never been able to say that and mean it before, but he could now. And the reason for his happiness? Aaron! He loved Aaron and despite all the seemingly unforgivable things he'd done Aaron loved him too. They were together now, a couple and he was happy for the world and his wife to know that too, his sexuality something he no longer wanted to hide and deny.

Robert knew Aaron still had a lot of healing to do, the trial had torn him apart emotionally, but he was determined to get Aaron through the lingering hurt and turmoil it had left in its wake. He had promised Aaron he wouldn't let him down ever again, and he wouldn't. His main goal in life now was to nurture his relationship with Aaron, it was the most important thing in his life. He'd finally got his priorities right, money and power coming way down on his list.

Parking at the back of the pub he entered through the side door, immediately spotting Aaron and Adam propping up the bar. The two men were chatting away but suddenly erupted into raucous laughter. Robert grinned to himself, it was good to see Aaron laugh, it sent his spirits soaring on seeing his boyfriend so carefree. On seeing him Aaron had smiled, his eyes mirroring his delight. The dazzling smile and the twinkling baby blues had set Robert's heart racing, he was back on cloud nine again!

Aaron gestured over at an empty table, "I'll bring our drinks over."

Robert pulled out a chair and eased himself down onto it, it seemed Adam wouldn't be joining them and he was pleased about that. He liked his brother-in-law, but right now he wanted Aaron all to himself. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Aaron before Monday dawned. He was dreading that day, ok maybe dreading was too harsh a word, a little anxious about the day was perhaps more accurate a term. As from Monday Liv would be a permanent fixture at the Woolpack, Aaron her legal guardian in her mother absence. Robert knew the little minx didn't like him, and that she didn't like him being with Aaron. Liv was bound to stir things up between them, perhaps try to come between them. Even though Aaron was well aware of what she was capable of Robert knew he would let her get away with most things. Aaron loved her, was naturally protective of her, just like he himself was where Victoria was concerned. Still he hoped Aaron's love for Liv wouldn't blind him to any untoward effects she might have on their relationship, he could only hope they could weather any storms Liv might cause.

Chas had made them sandwiches and they'd discussed the new contract as they ate, all too soon it was time to go their separate ways again. Aaron had planted a quick kiss on his lips before heading for the door, he'd watched him go, his gaze staying on him until he disappeared around the door. That's when he'd started to plan their Friday evening, they could go to the multiplex then on to somewhere for a meal, he fancied some posh nosh but Aaron preferred the simple things in life, he'd be happier with a pizza or a takeaway, so Robert decided to leave the choice of food to him.

Robert had been downing the last of his pint when the ring tone on his phone sounded. "Hello... What?... Yeah right!" Robert was bemused by the demands of the man on the other end of the line. He'd paid him well for the 'jobs' he'd done for him in the past, and he owed him no favours. If he needed money now then he was going to have to get it elsewhere he wasn't in the loan business. "Can't help you Billy, don't bother me again!" With that Robert ended the call forgetting about it just seconds later, his mind moving on to more important things. He had another business proposition to pitch and he didn't have a lot of time to get to his appointment.

/

Adam had left work an hour early, he had a dentist appointment, one he was dreading. Aaron had felt for him, he didn't much like visiting the dentist either but then who did? With Adam gone and Robert in Hotton chasing more business Aaron was all alone at the scrapyard. He didn't mind, he quite liked his own company, not all the time of course. He didn't mind working on his own either, he usually got more done that way. Adam tended to distract him with his nonstop banter and Robert... well Robert distracted him for a great many other reasons. Aaron smiled as he remembered what the two of them regularly got up to in the privacy of the office.

Telling himself not to let his thoughts stray down that particular road he set his mind on the job in hand. He was stripping down yet another old banger, wondering what stories it could tell him if it only had a voice. He still had a bit more work to do on it when his attention was drawn to a blue transit van that had just driven into the yard. Stopping what he was doing he walked over to speak to the driver who was now standing beside his vehicle.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah." Aaron responded, certain some business was about to come his way.

"I'm having a few problems with the engine, Robert said you wouldn't mind taking a look for me?"

Aaron hadn't worn his mechanics hat for a while but he was happy to don it when asked, "Yeah that's fine, what the problem?"

"There's a weird noise coming from it."

"Ok." The engine had sounded fine to him, he hadn't heard anything untoward as the van had entered the yard. Opening the bonnet Aaron asked the stranger "You a friend of Rob's?" Friend or acquaintance it didn't really matter he was just making polite conversation.

"You could say that."

It wasn't so much what the stranger had said more the tone in which the words had been spoken that made Aaron suspicious. He turned to look at the other man and as he did so felt something slam into the side of his head, the blow sent him crashing to the floor. He was aware of a sickening pain in his head and of someone looking down at him, the man's face contorted into a self-satisfied grin. Aaron knew he was in trouble, that his very life was in danger, but even knowing that he was helpless against the darkness that was falling around him, he couldn't fight it and closed his eyes slipping into the beckoning nothingness...

/

Robert was running late, the business meeting had proved another success but it had taken longer than expected and he was now caught up in the traffic, currently held up by yet another red light. His phone had bleeped several times as he'd been driving but he'd had to ignore it, it had just bleeped again and as he was stationary he reached into his pocked to retrieve it and then began to check his messages. Robert had expected to see at least one message from Aaron but there wasn't any. There was though, several from a withheld number. Opening the first one he was taken aback to see the words YOU READY TO TALK MONEY NOW? NO! YOU WILL BE WHEN YOU SEE WHO'S KEEPING ME COMPANY!

Robert read the message several times, it had unnerved him had sent a chill of foreboding up and down his spine. Remembering there was more than one message he moved on to the next one. I HOPE YOU'RE SITTING DOWN.

"What the fuck..." Robert aired his confusion out loud, before hurriedly opening the third message. The image that met his eyes horrified him, his mouth gaped open and his heart pounded painfully in his chest, he didn't want to believe was he was seeing... Aaron lay bound and gagged, his eyes closed and what Robert knew to be blood was smeared down one side of his face.

Several car horns sounded behind him, dragging his attention away from image, the lights had changed he was holding up the rush hour tyraffic, he quickly moved off, turned into the nearest side road and slammed on the brakes, opening the fourth and last message.. I'LL BE IN TOUCH.

"No!" Robert breathed there had to be more, frantic now he scrolled back to the picture of Aaron, desperate for some reassurance that he was alive. He studied the image panic spreading through him as he did so, he told himself Aaron was unconscious he wouldn't need his hands and feet tied up if he was dead. His next thought was to why and then quickly on to who, just who had done this to Aaron?

Suddenly remembering the phone call he'd received at the pub he realised with a sickening jolt who was responsible, Billy Shields! Robert's heart lurched at the realisation, Billy was a head case, a cold soulless bastard...and Aaron was in his merciless hands...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ransom

2

Robert had always been able to think his way out of a difficult situation. No matter the problem or crisis he would automatically quash his emotions and brave it out. Nothing phased him, not for long anyway. When Katie had fallen, when he'd realised she was dead, he'd been shocked, horrified, tears had filled his eyes and he'd felt the first pangs of grief. But within minutes he'd switched to cope mode, reasoned the situation out and come up with a plan to save his own neck. This with Aaron was different, he'd quickly realised he had no control over this situation. Shields held all the cards and Robert knew he was powerless against him. All he could do was wait until he got in touch, and Shields would probably draw the wait out so as to prolong the agony. He knew how Shields operated, this wasn't some spur of the moment thing, he'd have planned it all in advance, he would have done some digging, and sniffed out every scrap of information that could benefit him. He'd obviously found out that he was in a relationship with Aaron and was now using that knowledge to get what he wanted from him.

Robert's gaze remained fixed on the harrowing picture of Aaron. He'd tried but failed to block out another equally as chilling an image, and the unwelcome memories it evoked. Aaron had been unconscious and tied up then too, and that horrifying chain of events had been all his doing. For a while there he'd lost the plot completely, he'd lost all reason, blind desperation had him go way to far. What he'd done to Aaron and to Paddy was unforgivable but Aaron had so very recently given him another chance. Robert knew he didn't deserve it just like he knew this most recent nightmare was because of him, because of his involvement with the likes of Billy Shields. He not only feared for Aaron's life he feared for their relationship too, Shields could so easily destroy it, break it beyond repair.

It had been a good fifteen minutes since Robert had opened the texts, the helplessness he had felt had quickly overwhelmed him. But he was starting to surface from the pit of despair now. He took a steadying breath and told himself he had to get a grip, that he couldn't just sit in some side street in Hotton waiting for Shields to get back to him. It could be hours, days even before he contacted him. So what should he do? What could he do? For the sake of his own sanity he had to do something. He studied the heart stopping image a little more closely, his gaze reluctantly moving away from Aaron's face. For the first time he noticed that Aaron was still in his work clobber, and that told him Shields had to have got the better of him at the scrapyard! Aaron would have been on his own there this evening, and he wouldn't have suspected anything was afoot, not until it was too late. Robert didn't want to think about how Shields had overpowered Aaron, so he quickly moved his thoughts on. He realised he needed to go to the scrapyard, Shields might have left a message for him, some instructions as to what he wanted him to do? Why hadn't he thought about that before? He'd wasted time, time that might well make a difference where Aaron's life was concerned. Robert started his car and sped off, all the time silently willing Aaron to stay strong, to not antagonize Shields... to come home safe to him.

/

Aaron didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, it could have been five minutes or even five hours. All he did know was that in that time, his hands had been tied behind his back, his feet bound together, and some rank tasting piece of cloth stuffed in his mouth and secured there to ensure his silence. From what he could see, hear and feel he knew he was now in the back of a van, the van moving at speed. He could be 100 miles away from home by now... then again he could just be on the outskirts of Emmerdale! It was the uncertainty, the not knowing that was getting to him, especially the not knowing why this was happening to him. Hadn't he been through enough? Hadn't life dealt him enough blows? He didn't want or expect the rest of his life to be plain sailing but he truly didn't think he deserved this kind of shit! Why him? Just who was the bastard that had...

Something had just occurred to him, and he wasn't liking the direction it was taking his thoughts. The man had mentioned Robert, he seemed to know him. So did this have something to do with him? It had to have, it had to be somehow connected to Robert! How though and why? Just what had Robert got himself involved in? He knew only too well that Robert was no angel, that if he couldn't get what he wanted with fair means he'd readily use foul to get his way. He'd seen him at his very worst, seen how low he could stoop. A surge of anger rose from his belly, the emotion directed solely at Robert. If this was because of him then he... No! He had to stop thinking like that, he wasn't being fair to Robert. Yes he'd seen the worst but he'd seen the best of him too, he'd been there for him all through the crap with his dad. Robert was the first person he'd told about the abuse, and he'd believed him, supported him, held him, kissed away his endless tears... and more importantly he'd still loved him. No matter what he could never forget that.

A wave of misery suddenly washed over him, he closed his eyes and tentatively shifted position, groaning as his shoulders protested the injustice done them. He didn't know what was worse the pain and discomfort he was feeling or the fear that had suddenly enveloped him. He wanted to pass out again, the darkness to claim him. He needed some relief from the hurt and dread, but as much as he longed for some respite, he was scared of what could happen to him if he didn't have his wits about him.

What he really needed to do was stop feeling sorry for himself and think on his plight, there had to be something he could do to help himself. What though? Aaron's gaze swept around his confines, he didn't know what he was looking for, just something that might be of help to him in some way. Maybe there was something he could use to cut through the ropes that were tied so tightly around his wrists and ankles. To his dismay the van was empty, him the only thing in it.

It seemed all he could do was think. 'C'mon' he told himself, he needed to come up with some sort of a plan, he needed to be ready for anything. A hazy memory suddenly surfaced, it centred on a film he'd seen years back, when he was first living at the Smithy. He'd watched it with Paddy and Marlon. They'd had a boys night in, tinnies, pizza and a DVD. Paddy and Marlon had argued about the plot, loudly voicing their ideas on how the lead character could escape his ordeal. He could remember shaking his head in disbelief at some of their far fetched notions. It had been a good night, a fun evening... but it wasn't the fun he wanted to remember it was the story line! The hero of the film had been in the same predicament he was, at least as far as being tied up in the back of a van. He'd not been able to concentrate fully on the film, not with Paddy and Marlon's constant banter and bickering, they were a source of amusement in their own right, and they'd made him laugh... His mind was wandering off topic again and he was letting it! It kept straying to the company he'd had that night, and he was beginning to realise why. He'd felt safe back then, he always had done under Paddy's roof ... right now he felt anything but safe. He was in dire need of some reassurance and he was taking that from the memory. He told himself to keep such memories for when he hit a really low ebb, for when his spirits truly needed some bolstering, and he had a feeling that time would come at some point.

Aaron forced his mind back to the film. It was about a kidnap, about how the victim had outwitted his captor and won his freedom. He could do that couldn't he? He could if he set his mind to it! His gaze settled on the van's doors, just like in the film those doors would open at some time and when they did he'd be ready. It took a while to manoeuvre his trussed up form into the position he wanted to be, feet up against the doors, but he was ready now and all he had to do was wait...

/

Robert had found the scrapyard gates open, the porta cabin unlocked. It seemed no one had been there in Aaron's absence and noticed anything amiss, at least he hoped no one had. He'd realised he was going to have to keep Aaron's torment secret, but how the hell did he do that? He hurriedly scoured the office for something Shields may have left behind. Finding nothing he stepped dejectedly into the cool evening air. His gaze took in the yard, something immediately catching his eye. He hurried over to the object, his stomach turning over on realising it was Aaron's mobile phone, it was smashed and smeared with blood! Robert snatched it up off the ground and cradled it in his hands.

Shields had indeed left him a message... an alarming reminder of the fact he had Aaron... and a warning that his life could so easily be snuffed out!

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Ransom 3

After securing the scrapyard, Robert sat in his car and told himself to think, he had to somehow explain Aaron's sudden absence, he had to give some plausible reason for him suddenly taking off without so much as a goodbye.

Hazel! In his frantic search for a reason the name had suddenly popped into his head. Aaron had talked a little about her, about how close they'd become after Jackson's death. A little too close, and eventually they'd had to put some distance between them so as to be able to move on. The bond was still there though, and Robert knew that if Hazel needed Aaron he would drop everything and go to her, wherever she was in the world. He was pretty sure no one would question Aaron's loyalty when it came to Jackson's mother. All except Chas maybe. Chas just didn't trust him and in all honesty he couldn't blame her, he'd caused Aaron so much grief and then there was Katy! Chas had good reason to be suspicious of him, she didn't like Aaron being involved with him and Robert knew she was watching him, waiting for him to mess up. She could so easily smell a rat and call him out on this! It was all too real a possibility but what else could he do? So far this was the best he'd come up with, the only thing he'd come up with. Knowing Aaron was in so much danger he was struggling to keep his thoughts on track let alone formulate any kind of a plan.

Like it or not he was going to have to use Hazel, he could say she was ill, gravely ill, and that she'd asked for Aaron. He was just going to have to build on that lie, flesh it out a little. Actually, the more he thought about it the better it sounded.

Paddy was away so he wouldn't have to worry about him asking questions, and he could easily fob Adam off. Now who else did he need to worry about? Cain? Well just as long as he looked Cain in the eye when lying about it Cain wouldn't question it. As for Liv, well he had a couple of days grace where that madam was concerned. Yeah, that just about covered all the interested parties.

Another thought hit him, Aaron's phone was dead but he could maybe use his sim card and send texts from Aaron if need be. He was just going to have to play this by ear, and he could do that. He was a dab hand when it came to subterfuge, a master at it. He was going to have to play his best game yet because no one could know what was happening, especially the Dingle clan.

Robert had waited half an hour before making his way to the Woolpack. As he'd expected Chas's gaze had settled on him as he'd entered the pub. As he an Aaron were virtually joined at the hip these days he knew she expected to see Aaron with him now.

"Where is he?" Chas asked, Aaron should have knocked off work an hour and a half since. It wasn't all that unusual for her son to work late but the fact he wasn't with Robert now was. For some inexplicable reason she felt concerned, she knew she was being silly, but since she had found out about the abuse Aaron had suffered she had become a lot more protective of him, and she worried constantly about him whether she had reason to or not.

"You're not going to like this... " Robert had chosen his words carefully, he wanted his lead in to the conversation to set Chas' mood, he wanted her more irritated than curious at his news. "...he's had a call about Hazel..."

"Hazel?"

Robert could see Chas' hackles were already raised, it was time to vex her some more, "Jackson's mother."

"I know who she is!" Chas snapped, she only knew the one Hazel and just the mention of the name set her blood pressure soaring.

"Yeah, well she's ill..."

"So what's that got to do with my Aaron?"

"She's very ill, critically ill is what they told Aaron, and she's been asking for him, so..."

"So he's going to see her!" Chas wasn't at all happy about that. It would be another emotional upheaval, Aaron certainly didn't need that right now.

"He's gone..."

"Gone? You mean he's already left?"

"Yeah, he had to, she's up in Scotland and..."

"And he couldn't even phone and let me know?"

"He knew you wouldn't like him going, that you'd end up arguing about it." Another twist of the knife.

"No, not if she's that poorly." She wasn't heartless! "I know how much Aaron cares about her." Chas had always resented their bond and she'd hoped time had withered it, but it seemed not. She could live with it though, and anyway it didn't threaten her and Aaron's relationship anymore, it was stronger now than ever.

"I took him to the station, if he hadn't caught the train he did, it would have been the early hours of the morning before he got there. He said he'd ring you later, and that you're not to worry about him."

"I'm not going to." Chas said decisively, there was no reason for her to worry now was there? And anyway she was beginning to realise Aaron's mercy dash meant some time away from Robert. She was grateful to Robert for all he'd done for Aaron recently, but she couldn't forget the past, he was involved in her best friend's death, and he'd almost killed Paddy, they were two people she loved dearly. She couldn't forget and she would never forgive him his actions. Chas wasn't stupid enough to think this enforced separation would in anyway come between Aaron and Robert but she would revel in it. For starters she wouldn't have to see them together, she wouldn't have to pretend she was giving Robert a chance, because that's what she was doing, pretending. She hated him, he was no where near good enough for her son and she was just biding her time, certain Robert would do something soon to finally convince Aaron of that fact. Holding onto that thought, Chas turned on her heels, cheerfully greeting a customer, rudely dismissing Robert in that one simply act. Now that Aaron wasn't around she didn't have to play nice.

/

Robert was at the top of the stairs when he heard the house phone ringing. He'd just stepped into his and Aaron's bedroom when Chas had screeched his name, letting him know he was wanted on the phone. He hadn't thought it odd because he lived at the Wooly now, but then Chas's disembodied voice had told him the callers name... Billy! His blood ran cold and he hurried down the stairs, trying to stay calm, to at least look calm, he didn't want Chas picking up on there being something wrong. Thankfully she'd returned to the bar before he'd reached the phone. He snatched it up, held it to his ear, he was about to speak only to hear a click and then the dialling tone. Shields had rung off! He was toying with him, torturing him, trying to weaken him emotionally. He wanted him on his knees, and willing to pay whatever sum he asked in return for Aaron's life. Well he had long since reached that point!

/

There had been a sliver of daylight visible through the doors, it had afforded enough light for him to see around him but that had long since disappeared, it was pitch dark inside and out now, night had fallen. That told Aaron that the van had been travelling a good few hours. It wasn't showing any signs of stopping, he could be in Scotland by now, or Wales, maybe even half way to Ireland! Just where the hell was he being taken? He didn't think he should dwell on that and turned his thoughts elsewhere.

He was lying on his side, he'd found he couldn't stay on his back for long, not with his hands bound so tightly behind him. It added to the pain in his shoulders, they hurt like hell, just about every inch of him hurt now, but his shoulders hurt the worst. God he was pathetic, whinging on endlessly, after all nothing was broken, and he was still breathing, he could be a lot worse off. He told himself to remember that fact.

He was trying not to think about what was happening at home, but his mind kept straying back to Emmerdale. Someone would have noticed something was up by now, Robert had probably come looking for him, wondering why he hadn't answered his texts. Again he was hit by the thought that Robert was in some way responsible for the mess he was in, and once again he quickly dismissed the thought as nonsense.

Robert would be worried, his mum even more so! Hadn't he caused her enough worry over the years? He'd put her and Paddy through hell and it was happening again. Aaron knew the first person his mum would phone would be Paddy, and he'd come hurrying back. he could just see the two of them huddled together on the sofa worry eating them alive! He had to stop thinking about them! It upset him and he really needed to be strong right now.

As he tried to think of something to lift his spirits he realised the van was slowing down, his heart started to pound painfully in his chest. Remembering his plan he shifted into position. Just seconds later the van came to a shuddering halt.

An unnerving silence fell around him, and the longer it went on the more on edge Aaron became, until finally he snapped. His plan forgotten he started kicking at the doors, putting as much weight and effort into the blows as his restraints allowed him to. Anger and fear fuelled his actions and suddenly to his surprise and great relief the doors flew open. He stilled, suddenly weak and air hungry. The gag stopped him from taking the deep breaths his lungs craved, and he started to feel lightheaded, faint. He told himself he couldn't pass out now, that he had to fight the encroaching darkness, but his eyelids felt so heavy...

Just as his eyelids started to flutter shut there was an explosion of light, jolting him to his senses. He could now see out through the open doors, and just a few yards away there was a concrete wall. He could hear something... footsteps! And they were getting closer...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ransom 4

Aaron listened to the approaching footsteps with bated breath, he was anxiously waiting for whoever it was to appear, to show their face. He was certain it would be the bloke who'd knocked him senseless, but knew he could be wrong, that someone else could be involved. He didn't like that idea, why had he let that thought breathe life? Things were bad enough without his imagination adding to his woes.

He realised he'd lost the power of surprise by kicking the doors open, he'd planned on catching whoever it was opening them unawares, and knock them off balance in the process. He'd got it into his head that he could somehow get away from them. How stupid was he? Tied up like he was he was he wouldn't get very far. It had all looked so easy in the film he'd seen, it wasn't looking so easy to him now. Impossible was how it looked and he was desperately trying to decide his next move, maybe it would be best to just wait and see what happened in the next few minutes...

A figure suddenly stepped into view, the man he'd been foolish enough to turn his back on. He was staring at him, his face expressionless, his eyes cold. A shiver ran down Aaron's spine, it horrified him knowing he was at the mercy of this bastard.

The stranger was shaking his head now, his attention on the doors, at the damage done to them.

"Robert said you'd be trouble."

Aaron was taken aback by the words, they made it sound like Robert knew all about what was happening to him! But that couldn't be right, Robert wouldn't do anything like this, not to him... he loved him, he'd told him he did. No this idiot was just messing with his head. He was angry now, angry at his captor and angry at himself for doubting Robert. His anger instantly turned to rage when the other man suddenly stepped forward and caught hold of his legs. Aaron knew he was about to be hauled out of the van and he wasn't prepared to make it easy for the knobhead. He began to buck and twist, but soon realised he was fighting a losing battle, even knowing that he just couldn't give in and lurched upright, head-butting the stranger in the nose. The impact caused Aaron to groan in pain but he knew his victim had come off a lot worse. Within seconds he was paying for his act of rebellion, he was violently dragged out of the van and hurled to the floor. Although left winded and in pain by the fall Aaron eyed his assailant defiantly. Blood was dripping from other man's nose and Aaron could see anger in his dark eyes, he wasn't surprised when he lashed out at him with his foot, the blow impacting with his chest.

Aaron closed his eyes against the sudden onslaught of pain, he knew he had either a cracked or a broken rib to add to his misery. He'd made matters ten times worse and was regretting his actions now. As hard as it might prove to be he couldn't let his temper get the better of him again, he knew he was going to have to keep his head if he was to get out of this nightmare alive.

Despite his little pep talk Aaron's first reaction to being manhandled again was to fight against it, but not for long. He quickly admitted defeat and let himself be dragged face down across the hard concrete floor. He tried to raise his head in an attempt to get a good look at his surroundings but all he could see was concrete walls. He had no clue as to where he might be, but the stark white walls reminded him of a prison. He was soon being dragged through a doorway into an unlit room. As he strained to look around it his captor released his hold on him. Aaron gazed up at the figure towering over him, wary of what he might do to him now.

Wiping the blood trickling from his nose Shields glared at Aaron, "Be warned! Robert ain't paying me enough to take this sort of crap."

Again the strangers words left Aaron reeling. Not the threat but the pointer to Robert being involved in it all. Aaron tried desperately to quash his suspicions but he wasn't finding it so easy this time. He was so tormented by his thoughts he hadn't realised his antagonist had made for the door only becoming aware he was alone when the door shut leaving him in total darkness. It was enough to jolt him back to the present and the fact he was in desperate need of a drink not to mention a pee! He wasn't going to be left like this was he?

/

Robert had spent the evening in the living room, one minute pacing the floor, the next sitting motionless on the sofa. He'd put the TV on in the pretence of watching it. No way could he concentrate on it but the background noise somehow helped stop his thoughts from overwhelming him. He hadn't eaten and despite wanting the comfort of alcohol he'd not taken one sip of the stuff, he was surviving on endless mugs of coffee. He'd been willing Shields to ring again, hoping against hope that he would but all the time knowing he wouldn't, that it would be tomorrow at least before he contacted him.

Chas had walked into the room an hour or so back, seeing him she'd turned around and gone back to the bar, Robert knew she wouldn't have done that if Aaron was here, her true feelings where he was concerned would have been well and truly hidden. But it was good she was ignoring him now, it would be a lot easier to deceive her that way.

He was just thinking about going up to the sanctuary of his bedroom when the door had opened, Chas again walking into the living area, only this time she wasn't alone. DS Wise was with her. Robert was taken aback to see him, what could he possibly want? The trial was over, the sentence passed, and it was a bit late for a social call wasn't it? Seeing the grave look on Wise's face Robert got to his feet.

"Chas tells me Aaron's not here, that she's not sure where he is right now."

"Why what's happened?" Robert demanded.

Turning to look at Chas, DS Wise said "I think you should sit down."

Chas shook her head then glanced over at Robert suddenly grateful for his presence.

"Just tell us." Robert insisted.

"I thought it best you hear it from me..."

"Hear what?" Chas demanded her frayed nerves finally getting the better of her.

"Gordon Livesy was found dead in his cell earlier this evening..."

"Dead!" Chas exclaimed unable to believe what she'd just been told.

Robert was a little more accepting of the news, questions already on his lips, "How... I mean why, what... what happened?"

"I'm sorry that's all I can tell you, I wasn't given any details but as soon as I know anything more I will let you know." DS Wise paused before adding "I wanted Aaron to know before anyone else, but it's probably best it comes from one of you."

"Yes." Robert agreed glancing over at a visibly shocked Chas. "I'll tell him." Of course he would but fuckin' hell! This was the last thing he needed right now. It was a complication he could well do without. Gordon Livesy could rot in hell for all he cared, but he wasn't sure how his death would impact on Aaron. But that wasn't the point, he wasn't in any position to tell him, he didn't even know where he was. Could things get any worse?

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Ransom

5

To Aaron's great relief he hadn't had to wait long before his captor returned, and when he switched on a light, Aaron had quickly looked around the room he was being held in. He wanted to know what he could about it, if it offered any chance of escape. There were no windows and just the one door, so it didn't look at all hopeful. The room was empty apart from an old mattress in one corner of the room, along side that was a metal bucket and some bottles of what looked to be water. Aaron hoped they were for him, he was desperate for a drink. He had spotted something else too, something he was pretty sure was meant for him, handcuffs!

"You calmed down now?"

The stranger's gravelly voice drew Aaron's attention and he nodded, he was as calm as he could be under the circumstances and he was in no hurry to antagonise the other man any further.

"Good, you best remember what happened the last time you gave me grief."

Aaron wasn't likely to forget, not as long as his side hurt the way it did. And so, just seconds later, he put up no fight as he was hauled over to the mattress. The rope binding his hands was then cut with one swift slice of the knife, the relief at having his arms freed was indescribable, his shoulders still ached agonisingly but Aaron knew the pain would begin to ease now. Before he realised it a handcuff had been snapped closed around his wrist, the other end already secured to a metal ring cemented into the floor. It was all done so quickly, with such practiced ease, that Aaron knew he wasn't the first person to have fallen victim to this nutter.

Next his feet were untied and finally the gag removed from his mouth. It was then he began to retch and cough uncontrollably, he couldn't quite believe it when a bottle of water was pressed into his free hand. All else was forgotten as he frantically unscrewed the lid and greedily drank the bottle's entire contents. Never had water tasted so good! He closed his eyes and let his head rest on the mattress, he needed a minute, just a minute to steady himself, to get himself together. But hearing movement he opened his eyes just in time to see the other man walk through the door, "Wait!" Aaron demanded, he wanted answers, "What's this about? Why are you doing this?"

As the door shut leaving Aaron alone in the darkness again his frustration found its voice, "Answer me you bastard! You fucking ugly shit! " Aaron ranted on hoping the name calling, the verbal abuse would draw the other man back, but no and Aaron eventually had to admit defeat. He was just going to have to wait for him to come back, and he would have to some time soon, wouldn't he? But what if he didn't? What if... No! He couldn't let himself think that way, he had to stay positive. As he snatched up another bottle of water he realised he still had another need to satisfy, that had to be why the bucket was here! After putting it to good use he started to wonder just how long he would be kept there, hours? Day's? Months? 'Don't!' Aaron told himself, 'You have to stop doing this, you have to stop having such negative thoughts.' That was easier said than done though wasn't it? If he knew what was going on and why he might be able to think positive, he might be able to see some light at the end of the tunnel. But right now he was completely in the dark and the not knowing was eating away at him. It wasn't him being weak was it? No, anyone who found themselves in such a situation would be the same. He was being too hard on himself, nowt new there though. He had to remember too that none of this was his doing... at least he didn't think it was. No of course it wasn't! He was doing it again, letting negative thoughts breathe life! He couldn't seem to help himself. He had to get his mind onto other things, good things, happy things, something, anything that would bolster his spirits. What made him happy? What put a smile on his face? The answer came instantaneously, Robert did! He wanted to lose himself in some memories of him and Robert, it's what he needed to do but all he could think about right now was how much he missed him, how much he needed him. He longed to hear his voice, to feel his arms around him, to feel his warmth, his love for him. He would see him again wouldn't he? Yeah of course he would... if he stayed positive! Yeah, Robert was the incentive he needed to get him through this.

/

As DS Wise left the room, Robert turned to look at Chas. Shock was still visible on her face, her eyes stared unblinkingly, Robert had to take control of the situation not just for Chas' sake but for his own too. Catching hold of Chas' arm he steered her over to the sofa, insisting she sat down before saying "I'll be right back."

Robert hurried into the bar, taking Marlon aside to fill him in on Gordon's death, after requesting he kept the news to himself for now, he then asked him to cover for Chas. With Marlon now at the helm Robert had walked towards the optics, Chas was in need of a stiff drink, so was he for that matter, but again he couldn't take the chance of alcohol clouding his mind. He needed his wits about him more than ever now.

Returning to the living room Robert pressed a glass containing a double brandy into Chas' hand, he then sat down beside her. "Chas..."

"Aaron's going to take it badly. I know he is. He'll question what he did. Blame himself, punish himself..."

Robert was determined to set a more positive note, "Yes he'll run the gauntlet of emotions but he won't be doing it alone, we'll be with him every step of the way and he'll come out of it even stronger."

Chas nodded, Robert's words had managed to soothe her concerns a little, and helped form another thought, "It really will be over then won't it?"

"Yeah, I think it'll prove to be the closure Aaron needs." Gordon would be a spectre in Aaron's life for as long as he was alive, so his death would free Aaron, at least that's what Robert wanted to believe.

"He needs to come home Robert." To hell with Hazel, Aaron needed to come back to them,

"Yes but we'd have to tell him why we want him home and we can't tell him over the phone, not when he's on his own and so far away. Wise said the police wouldn't release Gordon's name until Aaron had been told, so he wont find out until he gets back. Let's give him a bit of time with Hazel..."

"But he'd want to know now." Chas reasoned.

"I think he'd put Hazel before Gordon don't you? She needs him, and he'd want to be with her should anything happen to her."

"Yes but...no you're right. It can wait a day or two." Chas wasn't at all happy about keeping the news from Aaron, but under the circumstances it seemed they had little choice.

"And I'm sure it will be just a couple of days." Robert said trying to convince himself of the fact just as much as he was Chas.

"Have you heard from him yet?" Chas had been waiting on a call all evening but true to form Aaron was yet to get in touch with her. It was getting late surely Aaron should have phoned one of them by now.

"No not yet." He had placed Aaron's sim card in an old phone he'd found in his room, he had planned on sending a message to Chas from it last thing that night.

"Maybe we should ring him, check he's ok..."

"No, this has shook us both up, he'll sense something's wrong, he'll hear it in your voice." The lies were coming so easily to him, he wouldn't have cared once but he did now, guilt was starting to weigh him down. It was too late to come clean now though even if he wanted to.

"But I can text him? Ask about Hazel?" She was desperate for some contact with her son, a text was better than nothing at all.

"Yeah of course." Robert knew he couldn't stop Chas and that she'd only get suspicious if he tried to. "And I think that's all we can do tonight so why don't you go to bed, I'll help Marlon close up."

Chas didn't think she'd sleep but she liked the idea of escaping to the solitude of her bedroom. There was so much going on in her head right now she needed some space to process it all. "Sounds like a good idea to me." She gave Robert a half smile as she got to her feet. She really was grateful to him for talking her through this, she could so easily have done the wrong thing, it wouldn't be the first time she'd got it wrong where Aaron was concerned.

Once Chas had left the room Robert's composure slipped. He flopped back against the cushions and blew out a shaky breath. He'd just dug an even deeper hole for himself. If Aaron ever found out the extent of his lies and deceit he'd... but he would find out! It was inevitable wasn't it? He hadn't thought that far ahead, he hadn't let himself but now he had and his thoughts were already torturing him with the unwelcome truth. He couldn't explain it all to Aaron without losing him. Robert shook his head in despair, Aaron would hate him, despise him...

His phone was ringing! He yanked it out of his pocket hoping against hope that it was Shields. Seeing the words 'Private number' emblazoned on its screen he knew for sure it was. "I'll have the money for you tomorrow." He wasn't going to waste any time, not when it came to Aaron's life, he'd already transferred funds and paid for a next day withdrawal.

"What?" Robert didn't want to believe his ears. Shields had wanted fifty thousand when he'd rang him earlier that day, now he was demanding two hundred and fifty to ensure Aaron's safe return! As Shields repeated the figure panic rose in Robert's chest. He'd expected the bastard to ask for more, to up the ante, but not by that much. It was an exorbitant amount and one he couldn't get his hands on as quickly and nowhere near so easily. He had secretly squirrelled away money all the time he was with Chrissy, he hadn't stolen it, he'd worked for it, earned it and then invested it wisely. Then there was the cheque the Whites had paid him off with. He was worth a small fortune but the vast majority of it was tied up. He might even have to borrow some! It would take days, weeks even to release the funds he needed...but he couldn't leave Aaron in Shields' hands for that length of time, it could well break him emotionally...

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Exhausted, Aaron had fallen into a restless sleep. On waking he'd thought himself at home, in his own bed, and had for a few blissful moments forgotten all about his plight. Then he'd shifted position and a wave of pain had spread through him, memory of what had happened to him instantly flooding back. Despair overwhelmed him and tears threatened to fall, but he told himself not to give in to the sudden rush of emotion, and reminded himself that he had to stay strong, stay positive. If he did he would get through this, he'd gone through worse hadn't he? His coming out had been a nightmare, he'd been to hell and back when Jackson died. Then there was what he'd gone through with his father. He'd somehow come through all that, that meant he'd get through this too. He was a survivor, he couldn't let this... whatever it was break him, he couldn't give in now after surviving what he had, after battling so hard, he couldn't and wouldn't. And there were other people he had to do it for, his family, friends and most of all for Robert. His thoughts had again boosted his mood, bolstered his courage, as he congratulated himself on somehow finding the strength needed, the door opened and he was soon blinking against the sudden bright light.

Aaron gaze settled on the doorway and on the man now standing there, he had something in his hands. Aaron could see he held shop bought sandwiches and they were soon soaring through the air in his direction. He automatically reached out with his free hand and caught both packs but food was the last thing on his mind right now. "Why are you doing this? Why..."

"Just following orders."

"Whose?" Aaron demanded.

"Robert's!"

"No!"

"Oh come on, it's not that hard to believe is it?"

"He wouldn't do this, not to me. I know he wouldn't." Aaron insisted telling himself he had to hold on tight to that belief.

"Robert would do anything for money."

"No." Aaron shook his head in an effort to add credence to his protest but it wasn't his captor he was trying to convince, it was himself. Doubt had again raised its ugly head and this time he wasn't finding it so easy to quash it. There was a time when money and the power it afforded meant everything to Robert, but that had changed. Robert had changed... at least Aaron thought he had.

Shields laughed, he was enjoying his little game, only it wasn't just a game, it had its purpose. "You only think you know him, he doesn't give a shit about you..."

"Shut up!" Aaron ground out angrily, his insides were churning, his captors words beginning to eat at him. He hated himself for letting him get to him, for letting the bastard have that kind of power over him. But what if what he was saying was true? From the beginning he'd suspected his ordeal was something to do with Robert, his gut instinct telling him who was to blame. He'd determinedly crushed that idea, he loved Robert and truly believed Robert loved him, but then he also knew Robert was a master manipulator. Had he been playing him all this time? It was possible wasn't it? But why? It didn't make sense, and if it didn't make sense then it couldn't be true.

"You're just a means of topping up his bank balance."

Now Aaron knew he was lying, "I don't have any money, not the kind of money you mean.

"Robert might not give a fuck about you but he knows there's people who do, that they'll cough up whatever it takes to get you back safely."

"What?" Realisation was beginning to dawn on Aaron but he didn't want to believe the thoughts now filtering through his defences.

"A pub, a garage, a vets... all going concerns, all raking it in.

"No!" Aaron weakly voiced a protest, but it was now making sense. He was being held for ransom, and his captor was right, his family would pay up. They would do anything for him, anything.  
/  
Robert had been endlessly pacing his bedroom floor. Every now and again his gaze would stray to the bed he now shared with Aaron. Robert would tell himself that Aaron should be there now, safe, unafraid and he had to be afraid right now, Shields had already hurt him, god knows what he'd suffered at his hands and knowing Aaron he'd probably fought back. His head was filled with images of the younger man, hurt and bloodied, they turned his stomach and tore at his heart. He'd always known he loved Aaron but only now was he realising just how much.

He'd had to tell Shields he needed more time to raise the cash, Shields had grudgingly agreed, and had warned him he wouldn't wait much longer, and that he'd have great satisfaction taking any disappointment he experienced out on Aaron. Robert had pleaded with him then, promising to get the money as quickly as he could. The problem was he didn't know how to speed up things further, he was already pulling all the strings he could. He kept going over everything, trying to find a better way, a faster way of getting the money Shields was demanding but to no avail. His mind usually so agile, so quick to solve any issue was failing him, he was so tired, bone weary, worry having drained him of nearly every ounce of strength and reasoning.

Exhaustion finally forced him over to his bed, he flopped down on top of it, nestling his face on Aaron's pillow and breathing in the lingering aroma of his aftershave. A memory of the previous morning filled his head, holding Aaron close, kissing him, making love to him. One thing he hadn't done though was tell him how much he loved him, but he knew that didn't he? of course he did. But would he come out of this still believing that, still feeling the same way about him? No! No way in hell would Aaron feel the same way about him after this. His love for him would swiftly turn to hate. He'd realised that earlier but was still struggling to accept it.

Robert couldn't bear the thought of Aaron hating him, despising him... and he would. Shields was certain to tell Aaron that he had once paid him to kill his mother! Chas had been minutes away from death when he'd frantically rang him and called it off. He wouldn't be able to look him in the eye and deny it, no matter what that honesty would inevitably cost him. Aaron wouldn't forgive him for that moment of madness, who in their right mind would?

Feeling the sting of tears Robert wiped at his eyes. He wasn't going to give into his emotions, he needed to man up. His feelings, his heartache didn't matter, the only thing that did was Aaron. Freeing Aaron was his one and only concern now, and once he was safe... he was going to walk away, put as much distance between the two of them as was possible.  
/  
Aaron had lain motionless for hours, staring into the darkness that surrounding him. His thoughts just as black just as oppressive, and all centred around Robert. He'd tried and failed to silence the voice inside his head, and it had convinced him of Robert's guilt. He'd stopped believing in him, his trust shattered, his heart broken into as many pieces. How stupid he'd been, how blind. Robert had skilfully manipulated him again, shamelessly used the nightmare he'd gone through with his father to his advantage. Then, just when Robert had him in the palm of his hand, when he had him believing the two of them were meant to be ... it was all a game wasn't it? Some sort of sick power trip. Well it wasn't love for Robert that was going to get him through this nightmare... it was the loathing that now coursed through his veins.  
/

Chas had barely slept, she had tossed and turned for most of the night. She had been awash with emotions, her inner turmoil almost too much to bear at times. Gordon's death had deeply upset but only because she feared how it would affect Aaron, she wanted to believe what Robert said, that it would prove closure for her son. But what if it didn't? What if he blamed himself for it? What if he turned it all on himself? She kept asking herself the same questions, they haunted, tormented her. If Gordon's death wasn't enough for her son to cope with right now, there was Hazel too. Aaron had texted her late last night, an all too short message but what little he had said made her think Hazel was at deaths door. How would he react should she die? Hazel was his last link to Jackson and Chas knew he cherished it. She'd texted him back, done her utmost to buoy him up and reassure him, she'd told him how much she loved him too. She couldn't do anymore than that and she felt so helpless. Aaron hadn't texted her back yet, no surprise there though!

After taking an early shower she'd gone down to the bar and found it already set up for the day ahead. Marlon had to have done it last night, she made a mental note to thank him later when he came to do his shift. Having the beginnings of a thumping headache Chas decided to take a walk to try and clear it. Stepping outside into the early morning air she was soon shivering in the chill wind blowing through the village. She quickly abandoned all idea of a walk deciding to head to the cafe instead, she was in need of something hot, something designed to give warmth and a measure of comfort. A mug of hot chocolate would do just that.

As she approached the cafe door she realised with a jolt that Bob, the cafe's owner would know all about Hazel. They'd been good friends, had been really close. Robert wouldn't have been aware of that fact or that they'd kept in touch. But she knew, why the hell hadn't she thought about that before?  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron wasn't sure if it was day or night. Thanks to the almost perpetual darkness he was being kept in, he was completely disorientated time wise. It hadn't mattered when he was first dragged in to his makeshift prison, but it did now. It was important he knew the hour, or at least that he have some idea if it was daylight outside or not.

He had an inkling that it was getting on for morning, but only because he hadn't seen his captor in ages, and suspected he'd gone to get some shut-eye. Aaron yawned at the very thought of a good nights kip, he longed for his own bed, to be snuggled up in its comfort and warmth. An image of his bedroom suddenly appeared in his minds eye, he could see his things, all his stuff. He wished himself there, safe in his own space, free of the ongoing nightmare he found himself in. 'Don't!' Aaron chided himself, he couldn't let his thoughts wander down that path, he couldn't let self pity take hold. That wouldn't help get him out of here and he was determined he would get out of this place alive.

His endless brooding had made him realise being released wasn't part of Robert's plan. Aaron was certain he'd be kept alive only until he'd served his purpose and then... goodbye cruel world! Aaron snorted scornfully at the phrase that had popped into head then quickly moved his thoughts on.

Robert wouldn't do the dirty work himself, he'd have the idiot who brought him here do that. It would probably be a bullet to the head, then his body dumped somewhere it would never be found, his family left to ... Stop it! He was doing it again, he was letting his thoughts run away with him. He had to stop his mind from wandering off point and concentrate on the matter in hand. There had to be a way to escape, he wasn't going to let Robert get away with this, he would make him pay for betraying him and for the callous unthinkable way in which he'd done it.

Aaron stifled another yawn, he was so very tired, he hadn't really slept, he'd just dosed, his thoughts stopping him from getting any meaningful rest. He'd determinedly kept Robert at the foremost of his mind, Robert Sugden was the fuel needed to keep the anger burning inside. Aaron knew he had to keep that flame burning bright, because that controlled rage was going to aid him in his escape.

That was why he'd kept going over their breakups, their bitter exchanges, their explosive arguments, especially the things Robert had said that had hurt him. He'd been cut to the quick by some of the comments Robert had made, especially what he'd said about Jackson. Robert knew how to wound, he had a cruel and vicious tongue, and he'd shown no mercy. Despite all that and the things he'd done Aaron had given him another chance, he'd really believed in him, trusted him, and so had let him into his heart. It had been left bleeding again but it was his own fault. He knew exactly what Robert was capable of, just how low he could stoop. He'd been stupid to think Robert was worthy of his love, but then he'd gone to great extremes to convince him of that hadn't he? He'd played a blinder, fooled everyone in the process. He'd certainly won him over quickly enough, like a lamb to the slaughter! Why hadn't he known? Why hadn't realised what was going on? Because he'd loved Robert that's why! So much so he was willing to forgive him anything... Aaron wiped furiously at his eyes, at the tears now forming there. You fucking idiot! He silently lambasted himself, another emotion had just overpowered his anger and so easily too. Why? He didn't love Robert now, not anymore, he hated him with a vengeance, wanted him dead. It had to be because he was so tired, you couldn't think straight when you were tired, your emotions could so easily get the better of you when you were at such a low ebb. He was going to have to get some proper sleep, he'd feel better when he woke up, his mind would be clearer. He just had to let go, block out his thoughts, allow himself to drift off into the nothingness. Shifting into a more comfortable position he heaved a weary sigh... he only needed a few hours, he'd be as right as rain then... just a few hours... just... just...  
/  
Robert woke with a start, immediately scrambling off his bed and on to his feet. He hadn't wanted to fall asleep, he hadn't wanted to give in to the weariness that gripped him. He had things he needed to do, phone calls he had to make. He was still in yesterdays clothes, and in desperate need of a shower and a shave. Checking his watch he saw with some relief that it was only just after eight. He had time to freshen up, he had to carry on as normal, brave the nightmare out, he had to act like nothing was wrong in his world when all the time it was falling apart. His heart lurched in his chest when he finally allowed his thoughts to settle on Aaron. Fear, worry, dread, and just about every other negative emotion consumed him when his mind visualised Aaron. Hurt, scared... all alone. He physically ached to hold Aaron, to feel him in his arms, to know he was safe. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to him, if he didn't secure his freedom.

Robert didn't doubt Shields would act on his threats, he had a formidable reputation for getting a job done. Aaron couldn't be in a more deadly a pair of hands and Robert knew he was going to have to move heaven and earth to save him. He could do that... he would do that. He wouldn't let Aaron down again.

/

Chas settled herself in a corner of the cafe and took a tentative sip of her hot chocolate. She sighed appreciatively as the velvety liquid began to warm her.

She'd been disappointed to find that Bob was missing-in-action. According to Brenda he was making an early visit to the cash and carry. She was due a visit there herself that very afternoon, maybe Marlon would do the honours as she didn't feel like straying far from home today. Her spirits had taken a real battering, and she wanted the familiar round her, the sense of security that offered... because life had gone and brought her up short yet again!

She'd let herself believe that life was settling down, that some emotional healing could now take place. How wrong was she!

There had been a time when she hated the quiet life now she craved it. She seemed to move from one upset straight onto another. It wasn't fair was it? She seemed to have had more than her fair share of hurt and heartache, she seemed to attract it! The worst thing about it though was that she wasn't the only one who got hurt, those closest to her did too. Aaron in particular! No she wasn't going there, not now. She'd beaten herself up enough over the mistakes she'd made with her son, she would forever regret them, and have to live with the anguish and guilt. She was determined to be there for him, to be the mother he needed her to be. And Aaron would need her when he found out about Gordon...

Brenda's voiced roused Chas from her reverie, someone else had just walked into the cafe and she was talking to them. Chas supposed she could have asked Brenda about Hazel, but she was such a scatter brain and she'd just witter on endlessly. Chas just wasn't in the mood for her nonsensical chit-chat. There were more important things on her mind right now.

Taking another sip of her drink she planned out her morning. She would text Cain and ask him to call by, she didn't want to tell him about Gordon over the phone, although she knew she wouldn't be comfortable with his reaction. Cain would happily dance on Gordon's grave, the news of his death would undoubtedly make his day. But as much as she hated her ex husband she wasn't ready to rejoice at his death, she was too worried about her son's reaction.

While she waited for Cain she would phone Paddy, he'd be just as worried about Aaron but he'd have some words of reassurance for her. Chas felt tears well up in her eyes, she could do with Paddy's shoulder to cry on right now. He'd let her rant, let her pour her heart out... then he'd talk some sense into her. He was her closest male friend and his history with Aaron made him extra special...

Chas suddenly longed for the old days, when the three of them had lived under the same roof. They'd been happy, Aaron especially. She'd tried, she really had but the spark just wasn't there for her where Paddy was concerned. Maybe if she'd stayed, maybe if... No! Aaron would still have met Jackson, he would still have got involved with Robert and Gordon would still... Chas lurched to her feet, it was doing her no good sitting there on her own. She was getting maudlin, reliving old and new hurts and slowly sinking into a pit of gloom as she did so. She was going to have to keep busy, keep her mind occupied, try and hide her melancholy behind a smile.

As Chas approached the cafe's door it suddenly burst open, a harassed looking Bob then hurrying in through it. It seemed she wasn't going to have to wait to find out about Hazel.

/

Robert didn't feel any better for his shower. The steaming jets of water usually helped soothe any tension but not so this morning. His concern for Aaron was making him more and more on edge, he was so stressed now that he felt ready to implode.

As he strode into the kitchen his gaze fell on the table. He quickly averted his eyes, he couldn't bear to look at the chair Aaron usually sat in. It was too painful a reminder of his absence. He'd got into the habit of having breakfast with Aaron, he really enjoyed that time together. The radio would be playing in the background and he'd sit opposite Aaron, contentedly watching him munch away on toast, toast that had been thickly spread with jam. Robert's next thought served to add to his concerns, had Aaron been given anything to eat and drink? Shields wouldn't let him go without surely? Knowing how hard and unfeeling Shields was Robert feared he would.

Robert hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before, but that was through choice, his appetite had deserted him. Coffee was keeping him going and he would make it extra sweet this morning, he was in need of a dose of energy. As he spooned the sugar into a mug he heard someone entering the room. Turning around he met Chas' suspicion filled eyes. What had he done now? He'd thought them a little closer after last nights events. "Chas?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Marlon wasn't due in til ten so who did she mean?

"Aaron!"

"You know where." Robert insisted. He was more than a little thrown by Chas' question but didn't want to believe she'd got wind of his deception.

"I know he's not with Hazel."

"What?" Chas sounded so sure, but then she could be a devious cow, she could just be trying to catch him out... or he could just be clutching at straws!

"She's in Canada! Very much alive and kicking." According to Bob, Hazel was teaching art in a school there, had been for the past month.

Robert didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to begin to talk himself out of the mess he was in, suddenly the truth seemed his only option...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ransom

8

Robert knew he had to hold some of the facts back from Chas, that he couldn't tell her everything. As the curtailed truth hesitantly tripped off his lips, Robert saw the horror form on her face.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Chas demanded when Robert fell silent. No way could what he'd just said be true, it just couldn't be, she refused to believe it.

Chas' response infuriated Robert, did she really think he could joke about such a thing? As horrifying as the truth was, Chas was going to have to accept what was happening and deal with it, like he was having to do, "No. No of course it's not!" Robert's voice betrayed his iritation. "Someone is holding Aaron somewhere, demanding money for his safe return. I'm trying to get the money together, I'm ..."

"Trying! What do you mean trying?" Chas screeched hysterically, trying wasn't good enough. They had to have the cash in their hands now, ready to hand over when they were told to.

"Could you get your hands on that amount of cash at the drop of a hat?" Robert knew damn well she couldn't.

"Yes! If I had to... of course I...I'd find a way! " Chas felt panic stir in her chest, she was beginning to realise it wouldn't be that easy. "We... we need to tell Cain." Her brother would know what to do, he'd get the money and she didn't care what he had to do to get it.

"No! The less people who know the better." Cain was the last person Robert wanted involved, he'd quickly realise there was more to Aaron's kidnapping than he was letting on, and worse still he'd try and take control of the situation. Robert didn't think that was a good thing, not for Aaron and certainly not for him.

"He needs to know. I need him him to know and more importantly Aaron need him to know." Chas had not one ounce of trust or faith in Robert but she believed wholeheartedly in her brother. If anyone could get her son back safe Cain could, he loved his nephew, would do anything for him, he would move heaven and earth to help him.

Desperate to keep control of things Robert knew he had to somehow talk Chas out of telling her brother, "Chas..."

"He's on his way." Chas declared with an air of finality. She'd texted Cain after speaking to Bob, she'd known that there was something going on, but never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined this nightmare. She'd told Cain she needed to see him asap and knew the minute he read the message he would be right over.

Robert could only shake his head in despair, the situation was rapidly deteriorating, and his turbulent emotions were making it hard for him to think. He truly didn't know what his next move should be.

/

Something had woken Aaron, he wasn't sure what exactly, he'd been in so deep a sleep he'd been slow to regain his senses. Aaron suddenly realised it had been the door shutting. The creep had obviously been in to check on him and he'd slept right through it! He didn't like how that made him feel, vulnerable and... well he was just so annoyed at himself. He wanted to be in as much control of the situation as he could be even if it was as little a detail as being aware of his captors presence.

Could he hear voices? He was certain he'd just heard someone talking. There it was again, a muffled sound... something he knew could only be a voice. Yes there was definitely a conversation going on the other side of the door. Aaron held his breath and strained to hear the faint sounds. Was his captor on the phone because he could definitely make out one voice. No there was two voices he was sure, but the second one barely registered with him. It was soft, low... Robert? Was it him? Had he come to check on things? To check on him? Suddenly Aaron was convinced that it was Robert out there. He sat upright and started shouting towards the door, "Get the fuck in here you bastard. Come on I dare you to show your face. I dare you to look me in the eye. Come on you prick, you sick twisted piece of shit..."

All the time Aaron was raging at the closed door, he was yanking angrily at the handcuff that secured his arm to the floor. He'd not expected it to budge, well it never had when he'd tried to loosen it before. So when he felt it give a little it threw him, had him stop shouting. It was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing but he knew the handcuff wasn't as secure as it was intended to be. How stupid was he? If he'd worked harder on it before he would be free of it by now. Aaron's spirits lifted a little, suddenly there was a glimmer of hope...

The door was opening and Aaron held his breath in anticipation. A part of him wanted Robert to appear another part of him dreaded seeing him. He wanted to tell him what he thought of him, he wanted to spit some venom his way. But Aaron knew seeing Robert would hurt, that the pain could prove overwhelming. He was scared his emotions would get the better of him and he didn't want to give Robert any cause to laugh at him, to belittle him again.

As light spilled into the room the now familiar figure of his captor stepped into view, seeing he was alone Aaron's anger ignited again. "Where is he? Tell the bastard I want to see him, tell him to get the fuck in here now!"

As Aaron waited for the man to reply he heard a door close. It had to be Robert leaving. "You coward". Aaron bellowed wanting to make himself heard. "You fucking coward." Robert didn't have the balls to face him and that made Aaron even more determined to get in his face, to get up close and beat the shit out of him. He'd make every blow count, do a proper job of it... then leave what was left of him to rot in some godforsaken hole.

"You're going to have to wait. Robert's a busy man. He's got things to do, people to see... " Shields smirked as he added "...ransom notes to write!"

Aaron opened his mouth ready to vent at the other man but quickly thought better of it. He told himself he would be ready for Robert the next time he came, and he didn't want to say anything that might make his captor in anyway suspicious.

As the door shut and darkness again fell around the room Aaron set to work on the handcuff embedded in cement. He was on a mission now, hell bent on freeing himself before Robert returned... the bastard wouldn't know what hit him.

/

Cain had arrived within minutes giving Robert next to no time to prepare himself mentally, he was going to have to think on his feet. He'd listened quietly to a tearful Chas' garbled version of events, then he'd been uncomfortably aware of Cain's now murderous gaze settle on him.

"Well?" Cain snarled menacingly, he wanted to hear what Robert had to say, Chas was bordering on hysteria and he needed the cold hard facts.

"They've sent me a photo. texts...

"A photo? "Robert hadn't mentioned that before, "Show me" Chas demanded, " I want to see it."

Robert glanced at Chas before meeting Cain's gaze "I don't think that's a good idea."

"No." Cain agreed, Chas might need protecting but he didn't, he held out his hand, Robert had five seconds to hand him his phone or he would take it off him,

Robert hesitated only briefly before reaching in to his pocket for his phone, he hurriedly opened the picture file and tapped on the heart-wrenching image of Aaron before handing it to Cain.

Cain felt a mix of emotions on seeing his nephew, horror, fear... guilt, he'd sworn he wouldn't let anyone hurt him ever again. "You should have come straight to me!" Cain thundered.

"I was told not to tell anyone, I..." Cain was now tapping at the phone, "What're you doing?" Robert already knew the answer to that and a sense of dread gripped him, the shit was about to hit the fan. As Cain read the messages Robert waited nervously for the penny to drop, when Cain visibly tensed Robert knew it had.

Cain glared at Robert, his temper soaring dangerously with the realisation, "You know who's got Aaron!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Ransom 9

Whenever a worrying truth was about to be exposed, Robert had always gone with the 'deny deny deny' school of thought. It was, he knew, a knee-jerk reaction, and it had got him into trouble before. Still he hadn't learned his lesson and before he could stop himself he was denying Cain's accusation. "No I..." in the blink of an eye Cain was on him, one hand on his throat the other arm propelling him backwards to then violently slam him into the wall.

"Who's got him?" Cain demanded through clenched teeth, he was beyond angry and would the beat the truth out of Robert if need be.

Robert couldn't breathe let alone speak, the impact with the wall had winded him and the pressure on his throat was robbing him of vital oxygen. He could only manage to groan in reply, and he knew if Cain didn't release him soon he would black out.

"Cain! Let him go!" Chas pleaded, Robert wasn't going to be of any help to them dead.

The desperation in his sister's voice had Cain loosen his grip a little, Robert should have got the message not to lie to him again. "Who is it?"

Robert gulped in some air before voicing the name of the bastard responsible, "Shields... Billy Shields." Robert would be surprised if Cain didn't recognise the name, knowing the sort of people Cain mixed with he was bound to have heard of him even if he didn't know him personally.

Cain's concern grew even more, he knew of Shields, knew how hard a man he was. He would do just about anything for money but he wasn't one to work off his own back, "Who's he working for?"

"What?" Robert was thrown by the question.

"Shields is working for someone, he has to be, so who is it?"

"I... I don't know" It hadn't occurred to Robert that someone else was involved, that someone might have hired Shields, be paying him to hold Aaron for ransom. Who would do that?

/

A combination of pain and exertion had caused Aaron to sweat profusely. He wiped the moisture from his eyes then lay back onto the mattress. He needed to rest a little while, he just wanted five minutes to catch his breath then he'd go back to his battle with the handcuff. Just about every part of him ached, especially his ribs, he was in a right sorry state. He couldn't understand why he was so weak, he wasn't ill, just beat up a little. Aaron heaved a sigh of misery, what he wouldn't give for a soak in a hot bath right now. That would help soothe all his sore spots. If he... no not if... when he got out of his makeshift prison, after seeing to Robert of course, he would head straight for the bathroom. He scratched his beard, it desperately needed trimming, once it got to this length all it did was annoy him. It annoyed Robert too, gave him... how had that thought crept passed his defences? Aaron told himself he'd been off his guard, but that he'd been quick to block it and that was a good sign.

The door was opening again, Aaron forced himself into a sitting position, intent on staring his captor in the eye.

"Breakfast! The full English!" Shields grinned as he tossed his hostage a packet of shop bought sandwiches and a couple of bottles of water.

Aaron had forgotten all about eating, food was the last thing on his mind right now. No wonder his strength was deserting him. He eyed the sandwiches, there was just enough light spilling in for him to read what they contained, egg, bacon, sausage. Aaron's mouth started to water and a memory gripped him. Paddy used to make them a full English every Sunday morning. He missed Paddy, wished they were as close as they used to be. A few things had come between them... Robert for one! How could he have put what he'd done to Paddy behind him? How could he have forgiven him? No he hadn't forgiven him as such he'd just shrugged it off, told himself Paddy was ok and that was all that mattered, that Robert... he suddenly remembered where he was and his head snapped up to meet the other man's gaze, "Will Robert be back today?"

"Maybe, maybe not!"

"Ring him, tell him I want to see him."

"I don't take orders from you."

"I was asking. Please! " Aaron tried to keep his tone even, he did't want the man to think he was begging. He didn't know what to make of the resulting smirk on his captors face, he supposed he found him pathetic. OK maybe he was, he was in this mess because he'd loved someone who obviously didn't love him. Another lesson learned the hard way, the best way maybe for him. Aaron knew his emotions were all over the place right now, but he'd been hurt beyond belief, still he was winning his battle with them, he would conquering them by the time he saw Robert again. Robert didn't know it yet but when he next looked into his eyes he would be looking at his killer!

/

Cain had never liked Robert, he'd never trusted him, had thought him a conniving little weasel. He hadn't liked it when Chas had told him about his relationship with Aaron. The lad could do a whole lot better, he certainly deserved someone better. Unfortunately it had been painfully obvious how much Aaron loved him and the fact he made Aaron happy was his one and only saving grace. Cain could see fear in Robert's eyes but he could tell that Robert was telling the truth in this instance. "Think!" Cain ordered "There must be someone with a grudge against you, someone you did down, did out of money?"

"I don't know. There has to be I suppose but to take it to this level... " There were plenty of people with grudges against him but he couldn't think of anyone who would do something so extreme, they'd have to be more than a little bitter and twisted. Suddenly a face and a name popped into his head, could they be behind this? He realised it was a real possibility but despite everything that had just happened he decided to keep his suspicions from Cain, "No. No I cant think of anyone who would do this." He held Cain's gaze, determined to convince Cain he was telling the truth in this instance. If his suspicions were right he wanted to deal with this in his own way.

/

Aaron had gobbled the sandwiches down, and after drinking every last drop of the water he'd been given he was now determinedly working on loosening the handcuff. Now and again he would feel it give a little and his sense of anticipation would grow some more. He had no idea how long it would take to free himself but he was happy with the way things were progressing, he just wished he'd started sooner.

Just a short while later Aaron was grinning in delight. He was unbelievably pleased with himself. The cement holding the handcuff was now crumbling, readily falling apart. Whoever had mixed the cement had done a bad job. He was no expert on such things but he could remember Jackson saying ... Jackson! A sudden rush of emotion had tears form and fall from his eyes. It had been a long time since he'd cried over Jackson, a long time since he'd been overwhelmed by the pain of losing him. He'd slowly clawed his way out of the black pit Jackson's death had left him languishing in. He'd reached the point where he was able to smile when he thought about him, so why the tears now? Aaron mulled the question over a little before the answer dawned on him. It was simple. He was longing for his first love because of Robert's betrayal. Jackson would never have done anything like this, he would never have used him for his own gain, Jackson had loved him, truly loved him. Robert had no feelings for him and once again that truth was tearing him apart inside.

Aaron allowed his tears to fall a little longer, he needed the release but then he determinedly wiped them away. He'd always been quick to cry, his emotions always lay lose to the surface. He was still in emotional turmoil now but like he'd told himself before he was going to have to channel that pain into his escape.

Aaron's renewed efforts had seen him yank violently at the buried handcuff. He couldn't see it but Aaron knew his wrist was now raw and bleeding, the metal cuff had cut deep into his flesh. It was as sore as hell and every movement made it worse but he knew he had to keep working on it. 'Come on', he kept telling himself. 'You can do it, just a little more... just...'

He was free! The cement had finally given way!

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Ransom

Chapter 10

With Robert having left for the bank, Chas and Cain were now sitting together by the table. Chas was sipping on a brandy, despite the early hour she'd needed something to calm her nerves.

Feeling a little more in control of her emotions she eyed her brother. Cain had been lost in thought for a good few minutes, she wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was planning on doing about the money. He had to have worked out something by now. "Cain?"

Cain met his sister's searching gaze, he wished he could offer her some words of comfort but knew nothing he said would ease her mind. It was best he stayed on point, "I'll phone around, someone might know something..."

"No!" No way were they going to do anything as stupid as to try and free Aaron themselves. "We're not handling it that way, we pay up like this Shields is demanding. I want Aaron back Cain. I want my boy home safe, so we pay however much it is to make that happen."

"Robert can only raise so much of what he's demanding..."

"And you can get the rest, I know you can."

"Yes with a crippling rate of interest!"

"I'll sell my share in this place, the family will help out and there's Paddy, and don't forget Robert said he could get his hands on more."

"That's all going to take too long. I know these people, how they operate. The interest would keep being added, and on a daily basis." They would never be able to settle such a debt... but then it could be just as dangerous to try and outwit Shields, he wasn't a man to cross. They were trapped between the devil and deep blue sea.

"We have to pay up Cain. Whatever it costs us." She would willingly sell her soul to the devil if it meant Aaron's safe return.

"Ok." Cain conceded reaching into his pocket for his phone. They would get Aaron back then somehow deal with the resulting nightmare of paying back 'the loan'.

/

Aaron's first inclination had been to run to the door but he'd stopped himself. His inner voice of reason had told him it would be locked and that what he needed to do was get a grip on the situation. He needed to keep a calm head and work out some sort of a plan. The nut job who'd brought him here was his first obstacle. He was going to have to overpower him somehow. It didn't take long to work out how to put him out of action, he'd take him by surprise the next time he opened the door. Aaron would get great satisfaction from hitting him in the face with the bucket he'd used to relieve himself. It would add to the damage he'd already inflicted on his captor. Then he'd make a run for it, hopefully the van that had been used to bring him here would still be parked on the other side of that door. If the keys weren't available he would hot-wire it. If there was no van then he'd make do with Shanks' pony. All he could do now though was ready himself and wait.

/

Robert had arranged with the bank to collect the money at half nine. He'd done that and was supposed to be heading straight back to Emmerdale to Chas and Cain. But he was now heading in a different direction, away from the village. Cain's words had planted a seed and he was now almost certain he knew who was behind Aaron's kidnapping. It all made sense, if you could make any kind of sense of such a brutal act of revenge, and that's what this was, revenge pure and simple.

He was just minutes away from his destination now, travelling a very familiar route. Despite his haste to get there he had no idea what he was going to do when he arrived. How did he do this? What did he say? Did he come right out with an accusation or did he play it cool and look for some sign of guilt before pouncing? He didn't know what to do, not yet. Aaron's life was at stake here and he had only one option and that was to get it right.

There had been no cars parked outside of the house, but that didn't mean there was no one at home. Robert charged inside, systematically checking each room. There was no one to be found and once again he was unsure of his next move. He wasn't ready to go back to the Woolpack yet, he wasn't ready to admit defeat.

Standing by his car he looked at the vast expanse of land that surrounded the property. It went on forever and was liberally dotted with buildings, some were in use, some empty awaiting empty and unused ones would be the ideal place to hold Aaron, but would they keep him so close to home? It would make things easier he supposed.

It could take hours to check them all out and what if he was wrong? What if it turned out to be a wild goose chase? He'd have wasted all that time, and time wasn't something Aaron had much of right now. He didn't have time to dither he had to decide on his next move and quick.

/

Plan in place Aaron felt for the metal bucket and after emptying it of its contents he stepped in the direction of the door. He couldn't see a damn thing but knew it was only yards away. Holding out one hand he soon made contact with the door. He felt around for its handle, instinctively turned it and was stunned to find it wasn't locked! Why hadn't they locked it, as a precaution if nothing else? That seemed odd to him but now wasn't the time to mull over his kidnappers mistakes, he should just be grateful for them.

Aaron listened for any sign of life before yanking the door fully open. The relief to be out of the dark stinking hole he'd been kept in was immense, he didn't think he could have hacked it much longer.

He quickly looked around the room he was now in. It was huge, and it looked like it had been used to store stuff. Disappointingly there was no van but at least that meant he wouldn't have to deal with the bastard who'd been holding him here. He could make his escape unhindered and make a beeline for Robert. He had to get out of the room first though and he'd spotted a large metal shutter and a wooden door... his heart sank, they were bound to be locked. Before trying them and getting his hopes crushed Aaron looked up at the two windows spilling in daylight, they were way off the ground and of no use to him. 'Think positive' he scolded himself, if the doors to freedom were locked he was just going to have to break through them.

The wooden door looked to be on an inside wall so Aaron wrote that off and after setting down the bucket hurried over to the shutter. The van would have been driven in and out through here, the prick driving it wouldn't forget to lock it surely? Aaron held his breath on testing it, he couldn't believe his luck on finding that unlocked too. His captor had a slapdash way about him, if he didn't know any better Aaron would have believed he wanted him to escape.

Aaron heaved the metal shutter upwards, it was heavy and his so very tender ribs protested the effort. A wave of dizziness suddenly washed over him and he had to lean against a wall until it passed. When the world finally stopped spinning around him Aaron pushed away from the wall and stepped out into the open air.

He gazed around, hoping to see something familiar, a landmark he recognised, but no. There was a stone wall that seemed to run around the back of the property and beyond that an army of trees. It had to be a wood or a forest even. He was going to have to stick to the dirt track that led away from the building, it had to lead to a main road. Remembering how long it seemed to take to get here he didn't think he was close to home but wherever he was Emmerdale was his destination. He would have to keep out of sight and ... he could hear something! It was a vehicle of some sort and it was getting closer. It didn't sound like anything big or heavy, so it had to be a car. Aaron's heart began to thump in his chest, anger rose from the pit of his belly, was it Robert? Had he got the message that he wanted to him? Sensing the car was about to come into view Aaron stepped back inside the building, if it was Robert he was more than ready for him!

/

Robert had checked six of the unused or derelict outbuildings. He was beginning to think he had got it wrong, that a gut feeling had for once led him astray. His phone had been ringing constantly for the past half hour or so. He wan't going to answer it, he knew who it was without looking... Cain. He should have been back in Emmerdale an hour ago, of course they'd want to know where he was, what was keeping him. Robert couldn't tell them, not yet anyway.

He could now see the next property he had on his mental list of possibilities. It was on the outskirts of the estate, far away from prying eyes and any kind of interference. There were only a few such buildings left now, if they all turned out to be... no that still didn't mean he was wrong just that he'd been looking in the wrong place. He knew in his heart that Chrissie was responsible for all this.

What an evil bitch she was! She really was capable of anything, no wonder Lachlan was the way he was!

Switching off the car's engine Robert sat looking at the stone building in front of him. It looked deserted, like it had been for years, still he couldn't leave without making sure. As he got out of his car his phone started to ring again, and again he ignored it, closing the door on it. As he walked around the corner to the front of the building he noticed the shutter was open, it had him stop in his tracks. It had been put up a year or more back and was always kept locked, parts of the building were unsafe and it was intended to keep anyone happening on it out... so why was it open now?

Was Aaron here? Robert sensed he was and broke into a run. He was desperate to get to him...

Pain suddenly exploded in Robert's head, his knees buckled beneath him and darkness claimed him before he hit the floor.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Ransom 11

"Why isn't he answering his damn phone?" Chas demanded of her brother for the umpteenth time.

Cain sat watching his sister anxiously pacing the floor, that same question was plaguing him too, he wished he knew the answer.

"Do you think he's heard off Shields?"

Cain shrugged, "Maybe." It was a possibility he supposed, "I think Robert would have told us if there was a change of plan." He'd be stupid not to!

"I think you should go look for Robert." Chas couldn't stand the waiting, the sitting down doing nothing. She felt so helpless, so useless.

"Where exactly?" He honestly didn't know where to start looking and right now knew his place was with Chas, "I think we need to stay here, I..."

"He doesn't deserve this Cain, he's been through hell and back and all that with Gordon... " Chas slumped back down into her chair, she'd forgotten all about Gordon being dead, with Aaron being in so much danger she'd pushed all thought of him aside.

"What is it?" Cain demanded, the look of horror on his sister's face deeply concerned him.

Chas gulped down the last of her brandy, then blew out a shaky breath hoping to regain some control, "DI Wise came last night, Gordon was found dead yesterday, he couldn't tell us how or anything. I completely forgot what with Aaron... I just remembered now."

Cain's initial shock ebbed quickly, "Not a minute too soon!" He was glad the bastard was dead, he'd have been dead a lot sooner if Aaron hadn't stopped him from killing him.

Cain's reaction was as Chas had expected but it was Aaron's reaction that worried her, "Aaron's going to come back to that news. How do I tell him? God knows what state of mind he's going to be in when he walks through that door." Chas shivered uncontrollably as she was suddenly overcome with doubt, "He will walk through that door won't he Cain? He will come back to me?"

"Of course he will." Cain clasped his sister's hand in his. He hoped the gesture would reassure her in some way even though he wasn't nearly half as confident of getting Aaron back as he sounded. He liked to be in control of a situation, but with Robert going AWOL he had no idea what was happening now and he feared for his nephew's life.

/

Aaron had wanted Robert dead, he'd wanted to be the one to kill him... at least that's what he'd told himself. But looking down at him, seeing him lying so still on the floor, blood tricking from his head... he felt no satisfaction.

His sense of reasoning had returned and had overwhelmed his blind rage, he was now horrified by what he'd done. His whole being was shaking, his legs were trembling so much they threatened to give way beneath him.

He hated himself for letting his emotions get the better of him again. He was better than that wasn't he? He wanted to be, he tried to be. Oh God what had he done?

He looked at the the length of wood he was holding in his hand, it had broken on impacting with Robert's head. He'd seen it lying on the ground and had picked it up determined to do Robert some damage... and he had. Robert wasn't moving, he lay where he'd fell. Tossing the wood to one side Aaron dropped to his knees, he rolled Robert onto his back, relief flooded through him when a groan escaped Robert's lips. He was unconscious, out for the count but not dead. So what did he do with him now?

Did he just leave him where he was and go home? Did he call the police and let them deal with Robert? Did he wait for him to come round and listen to him try and talk his way out of what he'd done? Like he ever could! Still Aaron knew Robert would try to, he always did.

Aaron knew he couldn't just leave Robert here and go home like nothing had happened, no that was a ridiculous idea and showed he wasn't thinking clearly, he had to get a grip, he had to get his head together. Taking a few calming breaths he began his reasoning again. Calling the police and letting them deal with the piece of scum was the right thing to do, but ... well he wanted, needed some redress, he needed to get back at Robert in some way. Knocking him senseless wasn't enough, he wanted him to know the despair he'd felt, the anguish... the fear... the... the heartache. Heartache? No Robert wouldn't feel anything like that, you had to be capable of loving someone to know that emotion. The only person Robert loved was himself.

Aaron was tempted to dump Robert in the shite hole he'd just been locked up in, the only problem with that idea was that he'd be found too quickly, the knob-head who'd brought him here would turn up at some point and release him. No he had to think of something else. Robert had to pay for what he'd done, for the hell he'd put him through. But not here, he had to take him somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed.

Aaron sprinted outside to Robert's car. It was unlocked and Aaron pulled open the driver's side door. He pressed the button that opened the boot, and as he did so he spotted a package in the passenger side foot-well. He'd done enough business with a bank to know what it contained. He snatched the package up and tore it open, he didn't know how much money was there and he had no desire to count it, but he knew it was a huge amount, thousands and thousands of pounds. It had to be the ransom money... his family had paid it already!

Aaron's anger started to burn again and he stalked back to Robert. He grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to the car hampered a little by his injuries. Gritting his teeth against the pain he hauled Robert's limp form into the boot. Robert moaned softly and Aaron realised he was slowly regaining consciousness, he hurried back in side and frantically searched for something to bind his hands and feet. To his relief Aaron found a lengthy piece of rope, minutes later he had Robert bound the very way he had been, he was getting a taste of his own medicine... and this was just the beginning.

Aaron had only driven a mile or so when he realised where he was. The fields, the large building in the distance, all so familiar. It was Home Farm! The village, his home was only a few minutes away, his mum would be there, worried sick about him... Roberts phone was ringing, Aaron snatched it up from the passenger seat and smashed it against the dashboard silencing it instantly, he didn't want any interruptions.

There was only one place he could take Robert, it held nightmarish memories for him but it seemed apt he do what he needed to there. It was out of season and he hoped against hope it wasn't in use.

/

Robert was aware of pain, of an intense pounding in his head. It was hard to think past that but he wanted to know why it was hurting so much. He forced his eyes open, blinked in an attempt to focus on his surroundings, his eyes widening on seeing Aaron standing before him.

"Aaron!" Memories of the last 24 hours came rushing back leaving Robert bewildered and at the same time overwhelmingly relieved to see his boyfriend. "Thank God! I don't... how did you... " He had a host of questions begging to be asked but he'd suddenly realised something was wrong. Aaron was glaring down at him with hate filled eyes... he tried to get to his feet, to get to Aaron... but he couldn't... he was tied up! Then to add to his confusion he realised where he was... a place he'd never wanted to see again ever... the lodge.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Ransom 12

Robert desperately tried to make sense of the situation he found himself in. The last thing he remembered was running into the outbuilding in search of Aaron. The next thing he knew he's waking up here! Aaron holding him prisoner or at least that's how it looked. It just didn't make sense, "What's going on? Aaron?" He didn't like the way his boyfriend was looking at him, there was so hint of affection in his blue eyes, they held no warmth, it was like they were made of ice. The love he'd seen shining there just the morning before had been replaced by hatred. What had he done to deserve that? "Aaron please..."

"Bastard! " Aaron snarled. Robert was already starting with his innocent act, he despised him even more for it.

"What have I done?" Robert pleaded, he was desperate to break down the wall of hate Aaron had erected between them. Shields had to have told him the one thing he never wanted him to find out, that he'd once hired him to kill his mother! "I know you hate me right now but if you'd just hear me out, let me explain..." the words erupted from his mouth in a frantic attempt to save their relationship, he couldn't lose Aaron, not now, not ever. "I know what I did was unforgivable, I know I went too far..."

Aaron eyed Robert incredulously, he was already trying to worm his way out of what he'd done, he was unbelievable.

"It was in a moment of madness, I panicked, I wasn't thinking straight. But I quickly came to my senses and put a stop to it..."

Robert's words were going over his head, he wasn't paying them any heed. He'd heard it all before so many times... he'd no doubt hear them again if he were to give Robert yet another chance. That was never going to happen, not in a million years, he couldn't believe Robert thought he had any hope of getting away with his latest stunt. He was sick in the head, delusional, he had to be.

"Aaron?" Had Aaron heard a word of what he'd just said? No, he looked to be in a world of his own, one filled with anger and hatred. He couldn't blame him. He wasn't about to give up on him though, "Aaron please... I love you..."

"Don't!" Aaron had heard that last bit and it enraged him. Robert was using the L word now in an attempt to win him round. How dare he? Aaron shook his head in disbelief as he said, "You don't know the meaning of that word!" He started to pace back and forth as his emotions stirred inside, finally finding their voice ... "I do. I know how to love someone... and I loved you! I fucking loved you! What an idiot, what a fool. Even after what happened to Katy, and what you did to Paddy I still loved you. You threatened Leo! You... you couldn't have stooped any lower than that.. but even that didn't change the way I felt about you. I tried to fight it, I tried so hard not to care about you. But you were in my head, in my heart... and I gave you chance after chance. I thought you were worth all the aggro... all the pain, I really believed you'd come good. I truly believed you were the one for me, the only one for me."

"I am, you know I am... and you're the only one for me..."

"Shut up!" Aaron raged, "I don't want to hear your lies, I've had a belly full of them. What I want now is the truth, I want answers and one way or another I'm going to get them." Aaron held up a cricket bat he'd conveniently found in the lodge, "I think I'll start with the kneecaps!"

Robert was stunned by Aaron's threat, he didn't mean it surely, "Aaron!"

"How could you do that to me? How could you use me like that. Why Robert? Why did you do it? Were you so desperate for money you had to resort to that?"

Was there something more going on here? There had to be, something told Robert this wasn't about Chas at all, so what was it about. "Resort to what? Aaron I don't know what you're talking about."

Robert had just more or less admitted to what he'd done but here he was trying to deny it again, "You just can't help yourself can you? Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. It's like a disease with you. You're beyond help..."

"Tell me what I'm supposed to have done..."

"Ok, I'll remind you. You had some piece of shit hold me for ransom."

"No!" Aaron had somehow got hold of the wrong end of the stick.

"You had him knock me out, tie me up, and dump me in a...

"No that's not true, you've got it wrong." Robert was horrified that Aaron could believe he'd do such a thing.

"You mean it was just a figment of my imagination?" So Robert was going to try and convince him it had never happened. More proof that he was off his head, insane.

"No! No it happened but I wasn't responsible."

Aaron snorted in amazement, Robert really did think he could talk his way of what he'd done. "You need psychiatric help."

"I need you to listen to me..."

"You need me to believe you! Well I don't."

"My phone's in the car, there's messages on there that will prove it." Robert felt some relief on remembering his phone. Once Aaron had read the messages from Shields and saw the picture, he would know he was telling the truth.

"I'm sure there is... and all put there by you." Robert was devious enough to add such messages to cover any eventuality.

"Phone your mum or Cain, they know all about it... "

"Of course they do, they've had to come up with a ransom."

"No!"

"Another lie! I've seen the money."

Robert remembered the bank sealed envelope in his car, "I picked that up this morning but it's not what you think..."

"I bet you left them with nothing, penniless."

"It's my money, from my bank and it was to help pay the ransom. I've a receipt somewhere... in my pocket, my jacket pocket. Aaron look at it please."

"I don't think so. " Aaron shrugged in a show of disgust, "I don't want to get that close to you ever again." The thought of getting up close to Robert really did make his stomach turn.

"Aaron you have to believe me..." Desperation was taking hold, nothing he said was getting through to Aaron.

"Why? You scared of what'll happen to you if I don't. Actually... you should be scared, you only have the two options. Jail or the bottom of the quarry.

"What?"

"That's what you had planned for me wasn't it? A watery grave! No one would ever find me there, no way could my disappearance be traced back to you."

Robert was appalled, "You really believe I'd do that?"

"Yeah, I really believe you would." Aaron hadn't wanted to believe it but it had to be part of Robert's plan, that or something similar.

Robert shook his head in dismay, yes he'd given Aaron reason to doubt him in any and every way, but that was in the past. He'd proved his love for him at least he'd thought he had, he'd certainly tried his damnedest to. It was as if Aaron had been brainwashed. That was it! Shields must have told Aaron he was behind his kidnapping, he must have somehow convinced him of the fact. "Shields told you it was me didn't he?"

"Shields?" The name meant nothing to Aaron.

"The bastard who did this..."

"So you do know him?"

"Yes." There was no way he could lie and deny that now. He had to be totally honest with Aaron. "I've done business with him in the past."

Aaron grimaced in disgust. "That would be right, paying someone like that to do your dirty work... just like now!"

"No. It was in the past. I've changed, you know I have. I'm a different person because of you, a better person."

Aaron laughed at the comment, "No, you're still the lying, conniving, money obsessed lowlife you've always been! What you did to me is proof of that."

"No! You've got this all wrong, let me prove it, just give me five minutes, please Aaron, just hear me out..."

"You'd just be wasting your breath and my time... I've wasted enough of that on you as it is."

"Please, just five minutes... please Aaron." If he could just sow even the smallest seed of doubt in that time then maybe just maybe he could bring their relationship back from the brink, if he couldn't then... well he didn't much care what happened to him.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Ransom 13  
"Ok." Aaron said looking towards the clock on the kitchen wall, "You've got five minutes." Nothing Robert said now would make a blind bit of difference. Aaron just wanted to prolong his agony, he'd let him talk, let him lie some more... and then laugh in his face.

"You really have got this all wrong." Robert insisted desperate to drive home that fact.

"The clocks ticking... tick-tock tick-tock..."

"Alright." Robert snapped in frustration, he'd asked for five minutes but now realised it could take a lot longer than that to open Aaron's eyes to the truth. He wasn't sure how best to do that, he just knew he had to. "Shields phoned me yesterday, he said he needed money, I told him I couldn't help him. I didn't want to get involved with the likes of him, not again. Then later, when I was driving home he messaged me, I didn't know it was him then, not straight away. The texts were anonymous and... and cryptic. Then he sent a picture of you unconscious and bleeding. I felt sick... it hurt seeing you like that and when I realised who was responsible I was so scared for you, I was terrified I'd lose you."

Aaron yawned, he wanted Robert to know his words were having no impact on him.

Aaron disinterest was off-putting but Robert told himself he had to ignore it, "I went to the scrapyard, found your phone. It had been smashed, that was a warning not to mess with Shields. I wouldn't have anyway, I just wanted you back safe." Robert watched Aaron shake his head, had he really hardened his heart against him?

"I knew you wouldn't want me to tell your mum, that you wouldn't want her going through that kind of hell. I had to think of something fast and I told her you'd gone to see Hazel, that she was really ill. Chas believed me and..."

"You said she knew about this, Cain too!" Aaron said with a hint of triumph in his voice, he'd just caught Robert in another lie.

"She does now. She spoke to Bob this morning, asked about Hazel, found out where she was... and how she was! I didn't know those two had been close, that they kept in touch. I had to tell Chas everything and then she rang Cain."

Aaron had to hand it to Robert he hadn't batted an eyelid as yet another lie had tripped off his lips.

"I'd already organised the money or thought I had, Shields phoned last night and..." something else had happened last night, they'd had a visitor bearing some unexpected news. He couldn't tell Aaron about his father now...that would have to wait..."

Robert suddenly looked miles away, troubled even. Aaron decided he was just trying to conjure up another lie, well Robert's time was fast running out, and it seemed he needed another reminder of that fact, "Four minutes!"

"He was demanding more money, more than I could get my hands on at the drop of a hat, I asked for more time but he made threats... I was out of my mind with worry..." Aaron was looking out of the window now, his attention seemingly elsewhere. Robert knew he had to somehow quash Aaron's apparent indifference else he'd never get through to him, "I'd have done anything to get you back, anything." Robert paused, his head throbbed mercilessly, that and the fact he was trussed up like a turkey made it hard to think, he'd lost his thread and knew he was wasting precious time.

"Three minutes."

Robert took a deep breath to steady himself, "Cain knows Shields..." He was back on track now, he just needed to concentrate. Something he said would hopefully resonate with Aaron, would make him see sense.

Another obvious lie, "That would mean Shields knows Cain." His uncle had built up a formidable reputation over the years, only a fool would dare cross him. "No one would do the dirty on his doorstep."

"He wasn't meant to find out." That's what Robert was surmising. "He'd have been none the wiser if Chas hadn't caught me out. But I think it was for the best..." He realised that now. "Cain said Shields had to be working for someone, that hadn't crossed my mind up until then. He asked me if anyone had a grudge against me..."

Aaron snorted "I bet there's a list as long as your arm."

"Yeah probably, but there's only the one person who'd take it to this extreme... Chrissie!"

"What?"

"I realised it was her! It had to be. I betrayed her... we betrayed her. She knows how much you mean to me and she hates me enough to do this to us. Don't you see, she's done this out of revenge."

Aaron laughed, he just couldn't see Chrissie going to such lengths to hit back at Robert, or at him for that matter. He was disappointed in Robert now, couldn't he come up with a better story than this? "You're losing your touch, you're not doing a very good job of lying your way out of this one."

"It's the truth. You don't know her like I do. I know what she's capable of, the lengths she'll go to to get back at someone who hurts or crosses her. She had me locked in an outbuilding once, let me think she'd doused the place with petrol, that she'd..."

"Strange you never told me that." Aaron didn't believe a word of it, he was certain Robert was making things up as he went along.

"Pride I suppose, she scared the hell out of me."

"Two minutes!"

Robert shook his head he was starting to despair now, "I picked up the money, I was supposed to be heading back to the Wooly, but I kept thinking about what Cain had said, and the more I thought about it the more convinced I was that Chrissie was behind it. I went to the house, there was no one there..."

"How convenient."

"I think what she did to me was at the back of my mind, something told me she was keeping you close to her. I started looking for you..."

"And you knew exactly where to look." Aaron spat scornfully.

"I'd checked nearly every one of the estate's out-buildings before that one. When I saw the shutter up I knew you were in there...

"Yeah you knew I was in there alright! You'd already been there that morning, I heard you talking to that knob-head."

"No. No you didn't hear me." Robert protested vehemently. "It must have been Chrissie you heard." Seeing Aaron smirk Robert's temper flared, "There's no need for all this, if you'd just phone your mum she'd put you straight. She's worried sick, she needs to know you're safe..."

"She will soon. I'll have some good news about you too. That you're out of my life for good."

"No. Aaron please before this goes too far. Don't you see, Chrissie wanted to turn you against me, it's all part of her sick plan. You can't let it happen..."

"You're unbelievable, why can't you own up to what you've done?"

"The only thing I'm guilty of is loving you." Robert thought desperately for a memory for something that would add credence to his words. "Remember yesterday morning? The way I made love to you? That was real, that was..."

"Shut up!" Aaron snarled, he didn't want to hear it.

Robert knew he'd just found a chink in Aaron's armour, "That was no roll in the hay, no quickie on the backseat of the car, it wasn't me using you for sex. It was me loving you. Loving you Aaron."

"No..."

"Yes! Stop listening to that voice in your head, that's Shields' voice. Listen to your heart instead. I love you Aaron Dingle and you know I do."

Aaron's stomach churned, his heart raced... doubt was setting in. Was he wrong about Robert's involvement?"

"I love you Aaron and these past months I've proved to you just how much. I've been there for you, I haven't let you down, not once..."

Aaron was starting to realise just how wrong he'd been. Robert really wasn't to blame for what had happened to him. Shields had convinced him of his guilt... no he couldn't really blame him, he'd made a few comments, had said things he should have known were lies. Instead he'd believed him and let his poison seep through his veins.

"Aaron..."

"I believed him!" It was a crushing realisation, one that had Aaron sink to his knees. What had he done?

Robert could see the horror on Aaron's face. "It doesn't matter. all that matters is that you believe me now." Robert didn't want Aaron torturing himself over this. He was hurt and disappointed yes but taking the circumstances into consideration, the ordeal Aaron had been through and the fact Aaron had long standing trust issues... well he actually understood how Aaron could be so easily manipulated. As long as Aaron was safe and back in his life he could and would put it behind him. Aaron had forgiven him a lot worse. "We can go back to how it was, how we were. We can pick up where we left off... loving each other."

"What I did..." A tear trickled down Aaron's face, he couldn't believe how easily he'd turned against Robert. What did that tell him?

"Untie me." All Robert wanted to do right now was hold Aaron. make him see it was alright, that they could get past this.

"I'm sorry."

"I know and it's ok, you just need to untie me. Aaron please, undo the ropes," Robert coaxed wanting to rouse Aaron from his troubled thoughts,

Aaron scrambled over to where Robert was sitting, with trembling fingers he untied first the rope around Robert's feet and then the one securing his hands behind his back. He sat back on his haunches and looked on miserably as Robert rubbed his arms to get the circulation back. Then, when Robert wrapped his arms around him Aaron tensed. "No." He pulled away and stood up, he waited for Robert to get to his feet before looking him in the eye and saying, "I can't do this. You and me... I can't. It's over. It has to be."

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Ransom 14

It took a good few seconds for Aaron's words to sink in, and when they did Robert reached out and gently gripped Aaron's forearms pulling him closer. "I'm not letting you do this. I'm not letting you push me away..."

"I'm not. I'm trying to save us both from more hurt."

"You're not thinking straight..."

"But I am." Aaron protested, he knew what he was doing. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how heartsick he was he knew he had to end their relationship and for good this time.

"You love me and you need me." Aaron was going to need his love and support even more when he found out about his father. Robert desperately wanted to be there for him, and help him through the difficult days that lay ahead.

"But it's not enough. How can it be? Look what I did. I could have killed you... I wanted to at the time. It's not a healthy relationship Robert, it never has been. We've hurt each other, physically and emotionally, other people have been hurt because of us. I'm putting a stop to all that now before it's too late."

"No it wasn't healthy, not in the beginning, but it is now. We turned things around and we've got something good now." Robert believed that with all his heart.

Aaron had thought they had too but this last twenty fours hours had shaken that belief. "No..."

"You're running scared now and I can understand that. You're panicking because of what happened, you feel guilty because of what you did. You just need to stop, take a step back and think it all through. Once you have you'll see you're wrong about us, about what we have. Aaron this is something that should bring us closer not force us apart. But ... well I don't think this is the time or the place to talk about this. We have to get out of here, we need to get you home." Robert wanted to get Aaron to a place that held happy memories, to where he felt safe, he desperately needed that sense of security right now.

Aaron was determined that Robert would hear him out, that he understand his reasoning, maybe then he would accept his decision. "We hurt Chrissie, and this is her getting back at us. Actions have consequences, it's a ripple effect and it's just going to go on and on unless we walk away from each other."

"No! This is not about Chrissie, this is about you. It's about you not trusting me. I've given you plenty of reason not to I know, but this runs much deeper than that and it's something you need to accept and deal with. It's not just me you don't trust you have trouble trusting anyone..."

"That's not true."

"But is is. It took Paddy a long time to earn your trust, your mum had to work hard to regain it. But if someone was to plant a seed of doubt in your mind about either one of them, your faith in them would falter. "

"No!" Aaron was appalled by Robert's claim. Paddy and his mum were the two people he trusted most in the world.

"You'll never be able to trust anyone completely. That mistrust goes back a long way. Your mother walking out on you was the start of it but it's what Gordon did to you that destroyed your trust in people. It's that deep rooted mistrust that's coming between us now, don't let it Aaron, don't let that bastard..." Robert's attention was suddenly drawn to the window, out of the corner of his eye he'd seen movement, and he realised that there was someone outside. "Did you lock the door?"

"What?" Robert's words had been making painful sense but his sudden change in direction had thrown Aaron, "No... yes, I think I did. Why?" He couldn't remember for sure, his head had been all over the place at the time. He'd carried an unconscious Robert in from the car and then waited impatiently for him to come to, he couldn't remember doing anything more than that.

Robert hurried over to the door to check and found it locked. Still a deep sense of unease gripped him, something told him they were in danger.

"What is it?" Aaron was perplexed by Robert's actions.

"How did you get away from Shields?" Robert demanded a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I... " Aaron held up his hand to show Robert the handcuff, "I worked it loose. The door was unlocked... and the shutter..."

"Unlocked!" Shields didn't make such careless mistakes. "It sounds like you got away easy enough. Like you were meant to escape?" Alarm bells were now going off in Robert's head. Why hadn't he thought to ask these questions before?

"I don't know..." It had been too easy, he'd thought that himself at the time, "Yeah I think..." Aaron glanced anxiously at the door, he was starting to realise why Robert was asking him such questions.

"I think you were meant to get out... and then come after me!" It was Shields' job to convince Aaron of his treachery, to make Aaron hate him and he'd almost succeeded.

"I was coming after you, but then you showed up... but I don't suppose they expected you to find me?"

"No, that wouldn't have been part of their plan. Shields had to have been watching you..."

"And you think that tosser followed me here?" Aaron was horrified, his thirst for revenge had put them in more danger.

"There's definitely someone out there. I saw someone by the window. It could be Shields... I think it probably is." Another thought hit Robert, "Where's the car?"

"Round the back, out of sight." Aaron's blood ran cold as he suddenly remembered his earlier actions. "Robert I got in the back way, I forced the door... it's not locked."

Robert turned on his heels and hurtled through the lodge to its rear entrance, Aaron right behind him. Although Aaron had forced the door open, the lock appeared undamaged and Robert secured it with a sigh of relief. For now they were safe, but they had to get out of there and quick.

Turning to face Aaron, Robert said, "Where's the car keys?" If they could reach the car they could get away.

Aaron didn't know for sure, he hurriedly checked his overall pockets then shook his head in dismay, "They must be in the car."

"They were!"

The disembodied voice had both Aaron and Robert turn in its direction, both men horrified on realising that Shields was actually in the Lodge. He stood smirk on his face, car keys in one hand, a hand gun in the other. The cold steal was pointing in Robert's direction.

Aaron silently blasted his stupidity. If he'd remembered about the door sooner the bastard wouldn't have got in. They wouldn't be back in his control.

"It's over Shields." Robert spat his voice thick with loathing.

Shields laughed and shook his head, "Not yet it isn't."

"I know whose behind this. I know Chrissie hired you. Trot on back to that twisted bitch and tell her that her sick plan didn't work out.

"The plan just needs a little tweaking here and there. The end result will be the same, you dead and ..."

"No!" Aaron countered angrily. He wasn't about to let anything happen to Robert.

Shields' attention turned to Aaron, "Aww, did you two make up? Did you forgive him..."

"There's nothing to forgive!" Aaron snarled, eager to push home the fact that Shields' mind games had ultimately failed.

Shields gaze moved back to Robert, "So he doesn't know about our last bit of business?"

Robert cringed inwardly, Shields had obviously planned to tell Aaron about it, he had to have been saving that piece of information, keeping his Ace card up his sleeve and waiting for the right moment to bring it into play. He couldn't let that happen. In desperation Robert said, "Shields. Whatever Chrissie is paying you I'll match it, double it. Just let us go. Just..."

"See how scared he is about you finding out what he paid me to do."

"I'm not interested." Aaron snapped, he truly wasn't. All he wanted was for them to get out of this nightmare safely.

"Not even if it concerns your mother?"

"What?" Aaron eyed Robert incredulously and waited for him to rubbish Shields' claim. He'd been certain he would but Robert was strangely quiet, and as yet hadn't looked him in the eye. Aaron's heart started to beat faster, his mouth became miserably dry, he was suddenly scared of what he might hear. Still he had to know what Shields was referring to, how his mum was involved, "Robert?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Ransom 15

Robert forced himself to meet Aaron's questioning gaze. He could so easily resort to lying, untruths came so naturally to him, or had done. He was trying to be a better person these days, doing things the right way, and being open and honest in the process. He'd actually started to like himself, and his conscience was no longer keeping him awake at night.

But then yesterday had seen him lie so easily to Chas, he'd been trying to protect her... but he'd been trying to protect himself from the fallout too... how easy it had been to go back to his old ways!

He'd promised Aaron, and himself for that matter, that he wouldn't lie to him ever again, and he would honour that promise. But just how did he start to explain himself? "I'm sorry." The apology tumbled off his lips, he knew how inadequate his words were, still they needed saying.

"Sorry?" Aaron shook his head. The apology meant Robert had something to be sorry for. A sense of unease flooded him but he wasn't ready to believe the worst yet, he'd been wrong about Robert so very recently, "What for? What did you do? What did you hire him to do?"

"Chas was threatening to tell all unless I kept away from you. I thought I was going to lose everything and I panicked." Robert paused, he was struggling with the memory, horrified at just how close he'd come to having someone killed, someone Aaron loved dearly. "I wasn't thinking straight, I just wanted the complication that was Chas to go away and not come between us..."

"Go away?" Robert had made it sound like he was sending his mother on a world cruise, so what had he been planning? "What did you hire him to do?" Aaron demanded.

Shields decided the truth was taking a little too long to come out, "He hired me to put a bullet in her head."

Aaron couldn't believe what he'd just heard, but Robert wasn't denying it, he was just standing looking at him. Guilt was written all over Robert's face and what looked to be shame clouded his eyes. "You were going to have her killed?" Aaron needed to hear Robert admit to it before he could accept it.

Robert had watched the colour drain from Aaron's face, he didn't want to cause him any more anguish but knew he had to continue,"Like I said I panicked, I didn't know what to do and the idea suddenly popped into my head. I didn't think it through I just acted on it, but I was soon regretting it. When I started thinking clearly, when I came to my senses ... " Actually there was more to it than that but Robert decided not to go there, that it was best he was economical with the truth in this instance, ..."I couldn't believe I'd done such a thing, I realised I'd gone too far and put a stop to it. I hated myself."

Aaron shook his head in horror. Why was Robert saying this, he had to be lying, he just had to be. But then why would he make such stuff up? It didn't make sense and if something didn't make sense then it couldn't be true... or was it that he just didn't want it to be true. Now that did make sense.

Aaron tasted bile, his stomach churned and threatened to empty itself. The nausea was soon swamped with an emotion he'd never been able to control...anger.

In the time it took Aaron to absorb and react to his words Robert had formulated a plan. When an enraged Aaron suddenly lunged at him he was ready and hit out at him with a clenched fist. His aim was true and was delivered with just enough force to send Aaron reeling backwards before crumpling unconscious to the floor. Now all he had to worry about was Shields!

"Just when it was starting to get interesting." Shields said as he gestured for Robert to move away from Aaron's prone form.

"It's going to get even more interesting when you tell Chrissie it's time to call her rottweiler off."

"I don't think so."

"It's Chrissie's decision to make not yours. Now tell the bitch it's over, that it ends here and now." Shields was still eyeing him coldly still not convinced it was time to back down. Robert knew he was going to have to persuade him some more, he was going to have to twist the truth a little, "Aaron is Cain Dingle's nephew..."

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

Robert knew a man like Shields feared nothing but if he could just give him enough reason to be wary of his actions then maybe he could turn the situation around. "If anything happens to Aaron then yeah, Cain knows everything and if his one and only nephew doesn't return safely back to the Dingle fold then he'll be out for revenge. Chrissie will face his wrath along with that son of her's... and you'll have signed your own death warrant. Now phone Chrissie, tell her I'm offering her a deal. We go free and that'll be the end of it. There'll be no retaliation no acts of revenge."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Look, this can end badly for all concerned or we all walk away and go on with our lives like nothing happened. Call Chrissie and give her the choice... I'm pretty sure of what her answer will be."

...

As awareness returned Aaron winced, his jaw ached miserably. He forced his eyes open, and on seeing his surroundings a sense of despair overwhelmed him. He was still trapped in the nightmare... or was he? Where was Robert? Shields?

As he tried to move he realised he was tied up, that his hands and feet were bound with rope. Shields had to have got the better of Robert! He was suddenly scared something awful had happened to him, and as panic rose in his chest he tried to call out his name, only then did he realise his mouth was covered with tape.

He was right back to square one, and once again he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Despite what Robert had admitted to doing he was terrified Shields had killed him. Why? He'd been all set to beat him to a pulp earlier, now he just wanted him to be safe. It had been so easy to hate him when he thought he was responsible for his kidnapping, and when he'd admitted to wanting his mother killed... but now when he thought he could be dead he felt the physical pain of grief. He closed his eyes, determined to stop any tears forming, he couldn't give in to his emotions...

He'd just heard a door... there was someone in the next room ... and it sounded like they were making their way to him. It had to be Shields, he'd got rid of Robert and had come back to finish him... well he wouldn't make it easy for him no matter the punishment he dealt out.

Aaron stared anxiously at the door...

Robert! Aaron felt an immense sense of relief on seeing him safe, but that was quickly eclipsed with anger. What the hell was going on?

Robert steeled himself for the conversation he was about to have. He had to get through it somehow. Hardening his heart and forcing some calm into his voice Robert gestured at Aaron's mouth. "That tape's going to have to stay put for now." He didn't want Aaron calling out and attracting any unwanted attention and more importantly he didn't want to give him the opportunity to respond to what he was about to say. "I've done a deal with Chrissie. We go free and...well in return she gets away with what she's done. No one is to know she was behind this. You can't tell anyone, especially not Cain. I've told him it was someone with a grudge against me, he already suspected it was, so he's not going to question it. And anyway it's as close to the truth as it could be."

Aaron nodded his understanding, he hated the idea of Chrissie getting off Scott free but he could live with it if it meant he had his life back.

Robert felt the need to press home the point, "It won't be easy seeing her everyday, but better that than Cain retaliating in some way and he would should he know she was responsible. Someone would end up getting hurt or worse. So like i said it's over, it has to be.

No it wouldn't be easy, but yes better that than all out war between the two families. It was the last thing Aaron wanted, he knew someone would end up dead that way.

"As for you and me... I accept that we're over. It's not what I want but I do know it's for the best. I love you Aaron and I always will. I want you to please remember that and know that's the reason I'm leaving Emmerdale. I can't hurt you if I'm not here so I'm going away, heading off to sunnier climes."

Aaron could only stare up at Robert, he wasn't sure how he felt about him leaving. Did he want him to go? Did he want him to stay? Maybe it was a good thing he was trussed up like he was or he might just try and stop Robert, then again he might beat the crap out of him. He really didn't know what he felt or what he wanted right now.

Robert had no idea what was going through Aaron's mind, he'd just seen something flash in his blue eyes but it had been so fleeting an emotion he couldn't read it, dismissing it he quickly continued, "I've told Cain where to find you..." He'd filled him in on his departure too. "I wouldn't leave you like this if I didn't know help was on its way. It's just a precaution, you hate me right now and ... well it wont be for long."

Aaron started to fight against the ropes binding him, he couldn't believe Robert planned on leaving him like that.

Robert briefly watched Aaron's futile attempts to free himself before saying, "I want to be gone before Cain gets here so..." His resolve was fading now, his emotions starting to break through his defences. What was making it even harder was knowing Aaron had another emotional upheaval to face when he got home. He'd wanted to help him through it but that wasn't going to happen now. "Look after yourself, and don't be scared to let your family in, they're there for you no matter what." At least he knew Aaron had a loving family to support him, he would get through it without him. There was so much more he wanted to say but he had told himself to keep things short and to the point, he didn't want to drag the agony out. And he couldn't bear to see the anger now shinning in Aaron's eyes. "Bye Aaron." Robert forced himself to turn around and walk out through the door. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

...

Aaron lay on his bed, staring into the darkness. It was late, gone one in the morning but despite being exhausted sleep just wouldn't come. His mind refused to switch off, the last couple of days continued to haunt him. Despite his determined efforts not to, all he could think about was Robert. His mind kept playing their last meeting over and over again. He kept hearing his words and seeing him turn his back on him.

How could he just walk away like that? Would he come back? Would he turn up like a bad penny when the dust settled... or was he gone for good. Did he actually care? The tears welling up in his eyes told Aaron he did. Despite everything he still loved Robert. Love was such a powerful emotion it wasn't something you could just snuff out.

Aaron sighed miserably, the nightmare had ended but it had left intense heartache in its wake. And if that wasn't enough to deal with...

His mum had made such a fuss of him when he'd got home. She'd hugged him so tight he hadn't been able to breathe. He'd expected such a welcome so too the barrage of questions she'd wanted answering, but still he'd known she was holding something back, keeping something from him. He could see it in her eyes, he was safe now so what had her tied up in knots? "What aren't you telling me?" He'd demanded thinking it had something to do with Paddy. Chas had been dismissive of his concern but Cain had spoken up and said the sooner he was told the better. That had really unnerved him and he'd insisted she tell him what was wrong there and then.

He'd felt a little shocked on hearing Gordon Livesy was dead. Like you would be on hearing anyone you knew had died unexpectedly. That shock had worn off quickly and he'd heard himself say 'good'. His mum had looked a little taken aback but had quickly recovered going on to say they didn't know how yet. He hadn't cared how, he really hadn't. He had so much going on in his head the last thing he had time to dwell on was someone who meant nothing to him.

When his mother started to try and coax him into talking about it he quickly shut her down. He didn't want to talk about the bastard, why would he? Gordon was dead. End of! He hadn't wanted to talk about Robert either and so had headed upstairs for a much needed bath.

He'd lathered himself up, scrubbed himself clean, then emptied and refiled the bath. He'd planned on having a long soak, just lying in the hot water and letting it soothe his sore and aching body. It had felt so good but as he'd started to relax his emotions had begun to get the better of him.. and he'd let them.

His tears had fallen ... for Robert... for what they had... for what they could have had.

Then he'd started to feel anger. His father was supposed to serve a prison sentence, he was supposed to be punished for what he'd done to him. Unless he was burning in the fires of hell he'd got away with it! He'd slowly calmed down and told himself that at least now he wouldn't have to face the day the sicko was released from prison. It had been a long way off but he'd been dreading that day and the days after.

By the time he'd got out of the bath his mind was on Liv, on how she would take the news of her father's death. He'd not given his sister much thought during his ordeal. He'd kept her right at the back of his mind. Well he knew she was safe and loved and that no matter what happened to him she always would be. In truth his obsession with Robert had left him little time to dwell on anyone else. All these hours later he was still uppermost in his thoughts.

The fact was he needed Robert. How was he going to get through the next few days, months... years without him? How?

He didn't think he could. But then ... he didn't think he could go on when Jackson died. He hadn't wanted to and everything had been such a mess, one huge agony filled mess and was for the longest time. But there had been light at the end of that black torment filled tunnel.

He was just going to have to look for that light now.

...

Robert stared out of the plane window, at the lights below. He was leaving England and everyone he loved behind him. He was travelling light, no baggage just a ton of regrets. It was for the best though wasn't it! Yes of course it was, now wasn't the time to be having doubts, it was too late for that. Aaron was better off with out him not that he'd want anything to do with him ever again. There was no way he would ever forgive him for what he'd had planned for his mother. He could never forgive himself for that dreadful deed.

Aaron had said their relationship was unhealthy and he was right, but accepting that truth didn't stop his heart aching for Aaron. He loved him so very much, but that love was so badly tainted. Lies, hurt, anger and violence had all served to make their relationship toxic. Someone had to call time, pull the plug, end it for good.

How many times had they done that? More than he could remember now. But this time there was no going back, it really was over. He had only himself to blame, his insecurities, his fears, his actions... it was all down to him, if only he'd... no he wasn't going there, it wouldn't help, it would just make him hate himself even more. No he couldn't let himself look back, it was onward and upward from here on. It would be so much easier with thousands of miles and a vast ocean separating him and Aaron. They wouldn't be bumping into each other, setting eyes on each other every day. Yes it would be so much easier to move on now. Life would go on.

END


End file.
